


Just Let Us Kink In Peace

by AliceAce14



Series: Kink and Still More Kink [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Bloodplay, Consensual Kink, Consent Play, Consentacles, Dom Bucky Barnes, Enemas, Enthusiastic Consent, Food Kink, Humiliation, Knifeplay, M/M, Medical Kink, Mild Humiliation Though, Paddling, Puppy Play, Service Submission, Stuffing, Sub Steve Rogers, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAce14/pseuds/AliceAce14
Summary: When the Avengers see Steve is heavily bruised after a night with Bucky they assume the worst and continue to misinterpret things in increasingly ridiculous ways. Meanwhile, Steve and Bucky are enjoying an extremely enthusiastic and fulfilling sex life, and don't have time for any of that nonsense.





	Just Let Us Kink In Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a kink bingo card. I decided to go all-out and do the whole card, so here we are.
> 
> The card was: medical kink, service, bodily fluids, enemas, pain, oral fixation, tickling, animal play, spanking/paddling, mirrors and doubles, food, danger, consent play, scenes settings and spaces, obedience/disobedience, temperature play, tears, held down, tentacles, smacking/slapping, drugs/aphrodisiacs, sensation play, humiliation, verbal humiliation. 
> 
> Each kink doesn't have its own section, I've combined everything into a big kinky extravaganza. Because I can.

Of course they noticed. It was like a huge glaring sign saying “ _Steve is hiding a hickey!_ ” Steve had slunk into the communal Avengers kitchen from his own floor and went straight to the fridge, using the door in an attempt to casually shield his body. Apparently he had come down for a midnight snack. Tony and Natasha, who were currently watching him from the bar while eating cereal, shared a look that basically said ‘Wow, why does he even bother when everyone knows he’s the least subtle guy we know?’ For some reason, Steve was never able to get the stealth he magically whipped out on missions to translate into his personal life. Hence, the glaringly obvious scarf wrapped around his neck, despite that it was, in fact, July. 

“What’s up with the scarf, Cap?” Tony asked faux-casually. Steve tensed and then immediately tried to act like he hadn’t.

“Nothing. I just like it. It’s soft,” he said in the least convincing tone ever. Tony got up and walked around the bar towards Steve, who at this point was probably cursing his supersoldier metabolism for forcing him to come to the kitchen. Steve had gotten the leftover pizza he apparently came for out of the fridge and was attempting to make a hasty retreat when Tony grabbed the tail of the scarf, causing Steve to immediately halt.

“See, you’re the worst liar ever, Steve. Come on, what are you trying to hide with this scarf? A little love-bite from the good Sargent?”

“Let go of me, Stark!” Steve said, flustered. He turned to grab the end of the scarf out of Tony’s hands when Natasha appeared behind him and whipped the scarf off as easily as she could slice a throat. Tony, having seen her approach, let go of the scarf at just the right moment so the whole thing ended up in Nat’s hands. But what was under the scarf stopped him cold.

Steve’s entire neck was one large bruise, a clearly-defined left hand undoubtedly matching the one attached to a certain Cold War assassin currently living with Steve. It was dark and purple, and Tony had some idea of the force that would have to be applied to leave that kind of a mark on Steve. He had seen Steve get hit by a bat swung directly into his ribs with no visible mark a few hours later. Tony sucked a breath in through his teeth in shock and Nat quickly spun Steve to look, pushing him back against the fridge. Her eyes widened fractionally, which was a big reaction for her.

“Listen, this is- I mean, it’s-” Steve sputtered, unable to find words. He was blushing, more than likely from shame, Tony thought. 

“Look, Steve, it’s alright. We know Barnes isn’t all there yet, and if he snapped and had a crazy-murder moment then you don’t have to hide it. We know you have it handled,” Tony said.

“No tha- Yes. Yep, that’s what happened,” Steve lied. Tony gaped in horror.

“So that’s _not_ what happened?” he said. Steve groaned and banged his head against the fridge, possibly at his complete inability to fool them. He was looking very nervous. 

“Look, can we just let this go? Just trust me when I say that it’s fine.”

“It’s not fine if he’s hurting you intentionally! Look, Steve, I don’t know how you did it back in your time but nowadays that’s called domestic violence and it’s _not ok_ ! What, do you feel guilty because you think you let him fall off that train so you let him smack you around?” Tony said angrily. He knew that maybe anger wasn’t the way to go, but he couldn’t help it. His father had never hit him or his mother, but Tony had seen what Brian Banner’s abuse of his wife and son had done to Bruce. He remembered the night Bruce had told Tony about it, interspaced with brief periods of alternate crying and meditation to keep calm. He couldn’t stand the thought of Steve, wonderful, good, heroic-like-Tony-could-never-be Steve, being victimized by someone he loved. Steve had completely frozen, his mouth agape. Then he grew abruptly angry. 

“Domestic- no! What?! How could you-” he cut off as Bucky exited the elevator. Tony turned to glare at him, and he barely saw Natasha’s expression but he was surprised Barnes didn’t drop dead right there. Barnes looked shocked as he looked between them. Tony had moved almost unconsciously to stand directly between him and Steve, so Barnes probably couldn’t see that the game was up. 

“I’m sensing some hostility here. What, did Steve let the thing with the feathers slip? Because that was hilarious-”

“This isn’t about any goddamn feathers!” Tony yelled. Barnes crouched into a defensive stance at his tone. Tony felt very human and vulnerable when faced with the Winter Soldier, it was impossible to forget who he was looking at here, with every muscle in his body now poised to attack or defend, but he wasn’t backing down.

“Bucky, they think that you’re… abusing me,” Steve said, coming out from behind Tony to move towards Barnes, who went from shocked to pissed in about a second. Steve was there, hand at his chest before he took more than a step forward. “Look, let’s just go, alright? If we don’t go cool off, someone’s going to get hurt,” he said quietly. Barnes looked like he wanted to kill them, which wasn’t all that unusual given his occasional slips back into the Winter Soldier, but unlike all those other times he wasn’t the Winter Soldier now. This murderous rage was all James Buchanan Barnes and it made Tony sick to think of him looking at Steve like that, cold metal hand wrapped around his throat.

“Someone already got hurt, Steve,” Natasha said, cold and deadly. 

“Nat, I’m fine. Honestly, it’s just a bruise, I get them all the time. Please, just trust me when I say this is nothing to worry about.” He sounded desperate for them to let this go. His face was pinched and drawn, his jaw clanched. He started leading Barnes, who was shaking with rage, back to the elevator, and only the knowledge that Barnes could probably kill both him and Natasha before Tony got the suit kept him from going after them.

**********

Steve was practically in shock. He’d hidden the bruise because he really didn’t feel they needed to know about his private life, and probably leftover remnants of a time when being with another man would get you carted off to an institution at best, or beaten to death in the streets at worst. _That_ was abuse. Not this. They were supposed to be his and Bucky’s friends, yet they seriously thought Bucky was abusing him? Tony’s comment had cut deep because Steve was well-aware of what domestic violence was in ‘his time’, even if it didn’t really have a name and was mostly ignored by the law. When he was little he used to hear his neighbor beat his wife through their paper-thin walls, until one day he killed her. Steve had only been seven. Bucky knew about this, of course, and understood how much these accusations had affected Steve. Beneath his arm Bucky shook with fury, and Steve turned him around and put a gentle hand under his chin, lifting his face so Steve could look in his eyes. He looked extremely pissed.

“How- how could they think I would hurt you like that? I’m going to fucking kill them! I mean, I know I hurt you before-”

“That wasn’t you, Bucky.”

“I- I know. Most days. But this is completely different, they think I hurt you, not the Winter Soldier. I’ve done terrible things, some under mind control, and some not, but I would never hurt you! I would rather die! And, I mean, have they met you? You are more than capable of holding your own against me, if you weren’t holding back and I think  you could even beat me. ”

Steve tried to keep calm, but when he drew in a breath it shuddered, “Tony thought I… let you do it. Because I felt guilty about— about you falling, and…” Steve trailed off, unable to force more words through his throat. They got off the elevator and went to sit down on their couch, curling close together.

“You know that wasn’t your fault.” Bucky said quietly.

“I know that like how you know what you did wasn’t your fault.” Steve replied. They both reflected for a moment on the burden of guilt they carried for each other. Both of them wanted all the guilt, giving none to the other. Steve would never blame Bucky for what he did as the Winter Soldier, only blaming himself for Bucky’s fall in the first place. But Bucky constantly told Steve him falling wasn’t his fault, while saying in the same breath that he was responsible for the things he did while being mind-controlled by Hydra. Steve’s anger had mostly worn off, and it seemed like Bucky’s had too. They’d fought their fight and now they got to enjoy their rest. They had finally come home from the war, after almost a century.

Bucky traced his right hand lightly down Steve’s jugular. Steve knew the bruise was more than likely starting to fade by now, but he wished he could keep Bucky’s bruises on him longer. Steve smiled at him and gently kissed him, playful and inviting. He wanted to forget the bad scene downstairs, and he knew just the way he wanted to do it. He abruptly shoved Steve down onto the couch, straddling him and kissing him roughly, possessively. 

“You ready to play, Stevie?” Bucky purred.

“Yes,” Steve said. 

Bucky grinned and gripped Steve by the throat, standing up and pulling him along. Bucky then shoved him towards their bedroom. Steve stumbled back and entered the room, Bucky stalking close after him. Bucky pushed Steve down hard to his knees, and it only hurt a little when he hit the carpet. Bucky pulled out his cock, already hard, presenting it to Steve. Steve eagerly took it in his mouth, sucking on the head and running his tongue along the vein underneath. He bobbed his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks earnestly. He took a deep breath and took him all the way into his throat, swallowing around him. Bucky moved his right hand down and gently put it on the back of Steve’s head, holding him in place. 

Steve’s throat convulsed around Bucky as he groaned at the added pressure of Bucky’s hand holding him there. Steve looked up and locked eyes with him. Bucky was looking down at him with such tenderness even as he choked Steve on his dick. Bucky was panting now, so Steve knew he was getting close. Steve moaned around Bucky, knowing what the vibrations would do to him; he immediately came down Steve’s throat, and Steve eagerly swallowed. A moment after he pulled off, Bucky spoke.

“Get on the bed Stevie, I’m gonna take it all away,” he said. He picked Steve up under his arms, tossing him onto the bed, startling him and making him flail in the air like a cat trying to flip itself and failing. He landed on his back, stunned for a moment, he still was so amazed and turned on when Bucky tossed him around like he was still ninety-five pounds. Bucky crawled across the bed toward him, slowly, then methodically stripped him. Bucky was about to get at Steve’s ass when Steve had a thought.

“Hey,” he said, holding a hand up. Bucky stopped, quirking an eyebrow.

“You want to try out that fuckflower or whatever it was stuff that Thor gave us for that Asgardian sex holiday?” Steve asked. They’d been assured it would ‘enhance their passion twofold’ and to only use it when they had a lot of time blocked off. Neither of them wanted to go anywhere else right now, for sure. Bucky grinned.

“Stevie, you have the best ideas,” he said, giving him a quick kiss before hopping up to get it from the closet. It was a small glass vial of yellow powder.

“How do you use this stuff again?” Bucky asked.

“Uh, you snuff it? Only a small bit, he said, like a _tiny_ bit.”  
Bucky shrugged and opened the vial. He held it under Steve’s nose and let him sniff it. He then carefully recorked it and set it aside. 

“You’re not going to?” Steve asked.

“Nah, I don’t think so, you get me going enough. Besides, you panting and begging for it while I’m cool as a cucumber, that sounds pretty fun, doesn’t it?”

Hell yes it did.

“Isn’t that every time we have sex, Buck?” Steve teased. Bucky rolled his eyes.

“I promise I’m gagging for it just as much as you always are baby. I guess we’ll see if this flower spooge works or not. In the meantime…” Bucky said, crawling across the bed to Steve. 

Steve was shivering in anticipation. He was still mostly prepped from earlier in the evening, his ass just slick enough to be easy to enter, but it still caused a bit a burn when Bucky slid two fingers in, his metal digits delightfully cool.

“B-buck, oh god, ah!” Steve cried out as Bucky found his prostate, sending waves of pleasure through him. Bucky slowly massaged his prostate, opening him up.

“I don’t want those assholes to say another word about us, so I’m not going to leave a mark on you,” Bucky said with a predatory grin. “But I don’t have to leave a mark to torture you in all the ways you love, do I? Here’s what’s going to happen: I’m going to see how many times I can make you come before you feel like you physically can’t anymore, and then I’m going to make you come a few more times for good measure. We’re gonna see if this fuckflower thing can help you beat your record. How does that sound?” Bucky purred into Steve’s ear.

“Oh shit. Yes.” Steve was incredibly aroused. He could practically feel his pupils blowing open. He whined and gripped at Bucky’s arm. His record was… a lot. They’d set it four months ago and hadn’t topped it yet, and that was saying something. Bucky slid down until he was in position to suck Steve off, his hair falling to cover his face a little, so Steve brushed it aside as Bucky took him in his mouth. He slid his fingers back into Steve, and it didn’t take Steve long to come from that. Bucky gave him no respite before he was at it again, sucking him, playing with him. Steve could barely function from the waves of pleasure coursing through him. He was gasping and gripping the sides of Bucky’s head with his thighs as he clenched down trying to struggle away from the overstimulation and get Bucky to keep going at the same time.

Then abruptly his whole body went hot and his skin grew incredibly sensitive all over. He felt like he could feel the pattern of Bucky’s fingerprints where he was gripping Steve’s hip. The sensation amazing. Steve looked at Bucky and saw he had pulled off and was slightly slack-jawed, his pupils huge.

“I think the fuckflower stuff just hit,” Steve said, panting.

“Fuck yeah it did, holy shit, Thor is the best god ever. Look at you, baby, you look like I’ve been fucking you for hours and we’ve barely gotten started.”

Bucky sat up a little, kneeling between Steve’s spread legs, and gripped Steve’s cock with the cool metal hand, slowly stroking Steve.

“Don’t want my jaw to get too tired this early in the game, huh Stevie?” he asked. “I’m going to wait until after this one, and then I’m going to get the slick, get you all nice and wet for me, and fuck you. Gonna make you feel so good, you won’t be able to think of anything but me,” he growled. Steve shouted as he came again, cum spurting over Bucky’s hand. Bucky kissed him passionately and rose, going to the bedside table and kneeling down.

Steve admired him in the dim light of their apartment, nude and looking like a Greek statue, his corded muscles hard beneath his skin. The moonlight glinted off the metal arm, and it looked beautiful and dangerous in the silver light—like a blade. The arm was his weapon, and it was thrilling when he used it on Steve to bring him new heights of pleasure. Bucky was a warrior, there was no doubt about that; his body bore the marks of his long, long battle, from the scars around his metal arm to the various cuts and gashes all over his body. Steve committed the image to his memory for drawing later. It wouldn’t even be pornographic, the way Bucky had one knee up and one on the floor. He grabbed the lube and set something beside the bed that Steve didn’t quite see.

Bucky rose, and his cock was hard, straining against his belly, and Steve wanted it, wanted him so bad. Bucky slicked himself up and sank into Steve, torturously slowly, and Steve came again immediately. Bucky snorted.

Bucky kissed him and then sucked and nibbled at his neck, still moving slowly but increasing his pace. Bucky increased his pace until it was almost brutal, each stroke sliding along Steve’s overwrought prostate until Steve came again. 

Bucky continued to fuck him, the waves of pleasure entirely overwhelming. Each stroke continued to hit his prostate, and Steve was hard again after about five minutes, coming after another five. Bucky fucked him solidly for the next thirty minutes, wringing another four orgasms out of him, bringing his total up to nine. He pulled out all his best tricks, biting Steve on his shoulders, his neck, even his nipples. On his nipples and neck he was more gentle, it was still painful but only left quickly fading marks. On his meatier parts, his shoulders, his pecs, he drew blood. He stuck his fingers in Steve’s mouth and had him suck them before adding in a finger with his cock. Steve was in heaven.

Bucky had a lot of stamina, but he had limits, and Steve could see he was reaching his. His strokes had been as steady as a heartbeat for the last half hour, but now he was growing erratic. Steve gritted his teeth and clenched down on him, trying to get Bucky to come. Bucky grinned because he knew what Steve was doing, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t working. But Bucky seemed determined to make Steve come one last time before he came himself, and he usually got what he wanted. Steve tried to hold out, but Bucky increased his pace, sliding mercilessly against his sensitive prostate. The burning heat pooled in his belly, the pressure begging for release, and Steve couldn’t hold on anymore, coming for a tenth time.  A couple more strokes and Bucky was moaning and biting into Steve’s shoulder as he came.

He pulled out of Steve and collapsed back, both of them panting for a minute. After a few more minutes Bucky rose and reached over him, grabbing the thing from beside the bed. He knelt in front of Steve and brandished the object. It was the vibrating butt plug they had bought earlier. They had gone in disguise and used cash to avoid the embarrassment of the press and/or Tony finding out. Steve whimpered at the sight of it.

“Now I won’t have to do as much work. I can just sit back and watch you squirm, impaled on this thing. You look so pretty when you’re desperate, when you can’t decide whether to lean into it or get away. Maybe I’ll try my hand at drawing, you’d make a great artwork for the living room.” Bucky grinned.

“Lazy,” Steve chided.  
“Oh, you’re going to pay for that. Come here!” Bucky grabbed Steve’s leg just behind the knee with the metal arm and hiked it up, exposing Steve’s tortured hole. Bucky pressed the plug to his entrance, and paused for just a second, meeting Steve’s eyes. Steve nodded his yes while making a token effort to get away and Bucky pushed it in, slowly and achingly. Steve keened and panted at the intrusion, gasping as it slid all the way in. It was thick, and there was no way to sit without it brushing his prostate. Bucky lay down beside him.

“Come here Stevie, you’ve been so good for me,” he said. Steve slowly got up, wincing at the feeling of the plug brushing his prostate to straddle Bucky. Steve liked it when they were rough, but he wanted to just worship Bucky like Steve knew he deserved, too. Bucky didn’t often like submitting to this treatment, mainly because he felt he didn’t deserve it. It made Steve hurt for him, because Bucky obviously deserved the world.

Bucky wouldn’t believe his words when he said he wasn’t a monster, but Steve could only hope he would believe his body. Steve gently straddled his hips, knowing Bucky didn’t like to feel trapped, but he was smiling easily up into his face, his hands gentle on his hips. Steve took the metal hand and gently kissed the fingertips, working all the way up until he kissed at the scar tissue. Bucky squirmed a little under him, he was sensitive there. He grinned and moved on to the rest of the scars, gently kissing them, tracing his hands along his abdominal muscles. 

“You’re so beautiful Buck. You’re so strong,” Steve murmured.

“…’m not… I’m damaged goods. You’re the one who’s beautiful, you’re perfect.” Bucky muttered.

“I’m not perfect. And neither are you. Perfect is boring. Your imperfections make you so much stronger, it means that you’ve taken the worst of what life has thrown you and still kept going. You’re not a perfect porcelain doll, you’re made of steel, and the fire only tempered you,” Steve murmured into his neck, his voice soft, like if he said his feelings quietly enough he could slip them past Bucky’s self-doubt and into his heart. 

“You practice that in front of a mirror too?” Bucky grinned, but Steve could see a bit of moisture in his eyes. Steve figured that was all he was going to get and sighed, only for the plug in his ass to start vibrating, causing him to make a very undignified noise and spasm on top of Bucky, inadvertently driving the plug further in against Bucky’s thigh. Bucky flipped him and pinned him to the bed by his upper arms. Steve could feel the remote in his hand. Steve took a breath in anticipation of the potential pleasures and agonies that little remote held. Bucky kissed him roughly before backing up with a grin, leaving Steve panting on the bed. Even on fuckflower pollen, Steve had limits, and he was starting to get oversensitized, his entire body feeling wrung like a limp dishrag. The vibrations coursed through his incredibly sensitive body, he felt like he was shaking from his hair to his toes. 

“Pretty as a picture. I should get a camera.” Bucky grinned. Steve flushed with embarrassment at the thought. Bucky lowered himself between Steve’s legs and sucked Steve into his mouth, swallowing all the way down until his nose touched Steve’s pelvis. Steve groaned in pleasured agony. Bucky bobbed his head up and down expertly, fondling Steve’s balls with his left hand that was somehow always cool to the touch. Bucky turned up the intensity on the vibrations, sending shocks all through his system. Steve couldn’t function, and the heat was slowly pooling deep within him again, and Steve came for an eleventh time. Bucky turned down the vibrations but didn’t turn them off, and Steve panted desperately, squirming and trying to find a position where the huge vibrator couldn’t touch his prostate, but it was no good. Steve moaned like a wounded animal. 

“That’s going to stay until you can’t stand it anymore. Until you think you’re going to pass out or have a heart attack. After that, I’m going to fuck you until you come again.” Bucky said. Steve whimpered. He couldn’t stop squirming, trying to find some relief, but the plug inside him was so huge and oppressive, it completely filled him up. All he could do was lay back and take it, panting rapidly. His cock and his ass were both on fire.

“Buck… ah, I can’t, I don’t have any more in me.”

“I think you do, Stevie, and I’m always right about these things, right?” he purred. Steve hesitantly nodded. Bucky turned up the intensity on the vibrator, and Steve couldn’t help but scream. He felt like the plug was so huge it was touching the back of his throat. Bucky was merciless, touching Steve in all of his most sensitive places, biting and licking at his neck, his collar bones, his very sensitive nipples. He devoted a lot of time to sucking and gently biting them, all while stroking his abused cock with that metal hand. He didn’t move on from Steve’s nipples until Steve finally came again, and then he moved down lower to Steve’s cock. 

Steve whimpered, but at this point he could barely move, powerless except to ride the waves of sharp, biting pleasure overtaking him. Bucky lazily sucked on his limp cock, playing with it, swallowing it down. His throat was so hot it felt like it was burning Steve. He paid special attention to his balls, licking them and sucking them into his mouth. He managed to get another two orgasms out of Steve with his attentions, though they were far apart. Steve was getting close to his limit. All throughout this, he was merciless with the vibrator, adjusting the vibration pattern with the remote so Steve couldn’t get used to one thing. 

“I love how it feels when you get hard while you’re down my throat, I can feel you getting bigger, making me almost choke on it,” he said, and just that sentence alone would have gotten Steve hard at any other time. As it was, after another minute or two, he managed to coax an almost begrudging orgasm out of Steve, though he was barely hard. Steve wasn’t even entirely sure if anything even came out.

Then Bucky took his cock in his mouth and grabbed the end of the plug with his hand, maneuvering it around and fucking Steve with it. At this point Steve wasn’t even sure if he his eyes were open or not, because he couldn’t really see. He wondered if he would actually pass out. He came again, his body shuddering weakly. Steve was breathing harder than he did during some battles. Bucky removed the plug, immediately replacing it with his cock before Steve could catch his breath. For the next thirty minutes Bucky mercilessly pounded into Steve, pulling out all his tricks, stroking his cock with the metal hand and nipping at Steve’s nipples. It was weak and more pain than pleasure, but eventually Steve came for the sixteenth time, with Bucky following close behind. Steve just sort of lay there more than half-dead, he floated as Bucky gently cleaned him with a washcloth.

Bucky chuckled, “You alright there Stevie? I didn’t fuck you into a coma did I?”

Steve sort of grunted out a vaguely negative sound and Bucky chuckled again. 

“It’d serve you right if you did…” Steve muttered. Then Bucky crawled into bed and curled around Steve, with Bucky closest to the door, just in case. Eventually Steve rolled onto his side so he could slot in better with Bucky. It had been easier when Steve was smaller, but they still managed to fit together. Steve felt safe lying underneath that metal arm. He smiled at the thought of how pissed HYDRA would be if they saw their weapon protecting their greatest enemy once again. 

“I know I’m broken,” Bucky whispered into his back. Steve started to object but Bucky tightened his arm. “Shut up, let me talk. I know I’m broken. But, I know that you’re a little broken, too. Maybe that’s ok.”

“Yeah. Just two old soldiers, two men out of time. Better than one,” Steve said quietly. He remembered the time he thought Bucky was dead and he’d been so alone and lost in the future. 

*********

Tony wandered up to the communal floor from his lab to get some food and more caffeine. He had been working all night, too pissed off to sleep. He found Clint and Natasha sitting at the bar, looking pissed as well. After Steve had left last night Natasha had stormed off, presumably to talk it out with Clint, judging by the look on Clint’s face.

“What are we going to do?” Tony asked.

“James is hurting Steve, but Steve seems to have no inclination to stop it. He defended his ‘Bucky’. Your guilt complex theory might actually be right,” Natasha said.

“Yeah, but what are we going to do about it?”

“We can’t do anything until Steve wants to get help. He flew a damn plane into the arctic the last time he lost James and was willing to let the Winter Soldier kill him rather than fight him. Steve chased him around the globe for a _solid year_ . I don’t know how we can fight that kind of devotion. If we try to separate them, they’re going to fight us, and I’m pretty confident we can’t take them both. James probably already has an elaborate plan for if things here go south. They’ll fuck off to the Congo or Chile before we know it, and we’ll never see them again,” Natasha said. Her face was blank but her eyes were burning. 

“JARVIS, I know you don’t have cameras or mics in their apartment since Winter Wonderland even took out the ones I didn’t tell Steve about, but the heartbeat sensors are still up, right?”

“Correct, sir.” The AI replied.

“What were their heart rates like last night after they went back up?”

“Their heart rates were both quite elevated for about three and a half hours. Captain Rogers heartbeat in particular was almost enough to trip the medical emergency alert.”

“Oh shit,” Tony groaned, putting his head on the table. Bucky had probably been beating the shit out of Steve for letting the bruise be seen while Tony had been doing nothing.

“We have to bide our time until we can figure something out. We do have a chance of winning Steve over, assuming that James wasn’t always like this. Steve hates bullies, I don’t think he’d have a best friend who was one. James more than likely only became like this after what HYDRA did to him. Steve might think that if he’s just good enough, James will stop, or that it’s part of his trauma. Maybe he thinks there isn’t anything wrong with how his relationship works,” Natasha said. “Maybe we should try to show him how it’s supposed to go, Clint and I could be a little more… overt, and maybe you could be more affectionate with Bruce in front of them. Perhaps if we remind him of how a relatively normal and loving relationship looks he’ll see the contrast with his own and want to get out.”

“We can’t tell Bruce.”

“Definitely not,” Natasha agreed.

“We could do… date night, or something.” Clint suggested.

“It can’t hurt. It’ll have to do for now, we can’t make him want to leave,” Natasha agreed. She looked hard at Tony, “Are you going to be able to do this? Clint and I have to pretend to like assholes all the time undercover, but subtlety really isn’t your thing.”

“I can do it. If it’s to help Steve I can do it.”

“Alright, now this is important: we have to go and talk to Steve, but pretend to believe whatever lie he tells us so he will think the matter is dropped.” Natasha said. Tony and Clint nodded. They all gathered and took the elevator up to Steve and Bucky’s floor. The elevator doors opened on a small foyer, and Tony knocked politely on the door.

“It’s open!” Steve called from inside. He was sitting in their living room sketching. He looked… weirdly happy. Tony heard the shower running, so maybe Steve was happy to get a break from Bucky. Clint and Natasha stayed in the hall while Tony went in to talk to Steve.

“Listen, Steve, we thought we may have hastily jumped to conclusions.”

“You’re damn right you did. Listen, just trust me when I tell you that you don’t have to worry. Our private life is, frankly, none of your business,” Steve said sternly. 

“Hey, listen, we get it. Your life, your problem. We won’t bother you about it anymore. You’re both grown adults, what you do behind closed doors is none of our business,” Tony said, walking further into the room. He approached Steve, surreptitiously checking him for further injury. “Whatcha drawing?” Tony asked. Steve blushed faintly but handed over the sketchbook. It was a picture of Barnes, kneeling down Terminator-style, completely nude. The background was all shaded in black, and the moonlight was glinting off the metal arm like it would off a knife. Barnes’s scars were clearly defined, and each muscle was lovingly captured. Barnes through Steve’s eyes looked… dangerous. He was looking toward the viewer with a predatory glint in his eye. Tony had no doubt this was drawn from Steve's memory. He looked like he wanted to eat the viewer alive. Tony felt vaguely nauseous, but he smiled and handed the picture back to Steve. 

“Man, that’s really good,” he said. “Hey, so we were thinking of doing a date night, to show there’s no hard feelings. You and Robobuck, Charlotte and Robin Hood, and me and my adorable green bean,” Tony said with a smile. Steve blinked.

“I like the sound of that, but I’ll have to ask Bucky how he feels about it,” he said.

“You do that, get back to us, I’m going down to the lab,” Tony said, spinning on his heel. ‘Ask Bucky’, Tony was legitimately going to vomit. Clint and Natasha followed him out.

“That was pretty good, Tony. Good enough to fool Steve at any rate,” Natasha said.

**********

“Hey Buck, Tony stopped by,” Steve said when Bucky got out of the shower. Bucky scowled. “No, it’s fine, he said they all overreacted, and that they would respect our privacy.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I think they may have figured out the truth, so they’re embarrassed. They invited us to date night. I think we should go, just to make sure to show them that you’re not… abusive, even though we- you know.”

“You really think they know?”

“Tony said something about what we do behind closed doors being our business, what else could that mean? I can forgive them for freaking out in the heat of the moment. That was a pretty dark bruise you gave me. Plus, Bruce has probably told Tony some stuff that made Tony extra aware of situations like that, his file reads like a horror story. Tony, Nat, and Clint probably talked it out once we left and realized what was really going on, they’re smart people.”

“Shit, I didn’t think about Bruce. Yeah, alright, I guess I can forgive them too. No harm done. I wouldn’t be surprised if Tony had done a bit of this at some point.”

“Yeah, maybe. So, date night?”

Bucky seemed to consider it. “…Yeah, alright,” he said. Steve grinned and texted Tony.

They went out to a semi-fancy Italian place. It was still pretty expensive, but it had food that not-Tony people could actually recognize, like pasta and such. It wasn’t all tiny bits of snail gonads and kale or whatever it was rich people ate. Steve noticed that the other couples were more openly affectionate than usual. He guessed it was because they were trying extra hard to show that they didn’t care what Steve and Bucky did in their private lives. Steve appreciated their efforts, and so he took a cue from them and grabbed Bucky’s left arm and draped it over his shoulder. Bucky looked a little shocked, but he smiled and relaxed into the touch. The others were being really sweet with each other, and it made Steve happy to see it. Clint and Natasha had always been physically close, but it was mostly akin the the closeness of soldiers, casually touching each other and occupying each other’s space. But now there was a definite romantic lilt to it, Natasha touching Clint’s arm, him holding her hand. It was cute. Tony and Bruce had never been very into PDA, but Steve could see Tony holding Bruce’s hand under the table, and Bruce was looking embarrassed but pleased. The whole atmosphere was very romantic and Steve was almost glad that everything was out in the open now, if it had resulted in this.

Their food came and it all looked delicious. Steve had always loved Italian food. The food sparked a memory, he grinned and spoke in between bites.

“So, this one time, we were in Italy and-”

“No! No, not that one, Steve, not at dinner,” Bucky begged, but Steve was cracking up.

“-and, and we had to get some guy from a brothel, but we had to be subtle about it. So we found a dress and-”

“Steve, shut your face!” Bucky growled, and everyone at the table but Steve leaned back just a little, but Steve just kept smiling.

“-we put Bucky in it. Oh Buck, you looked so beautiful, especially after we did your make-up. Well, you did your makeup, you were weirdly good at it. Said something about helping your sisters? And you walked right up to that guy and lured him to the back where we stuffed him in a trunk. What did you say to him again?”

Bucky glared at Steve for a moment, the tension at the table rising. Everyone except Bruce looked nervous and wary, like they thought Bucky was going to nut up and go full Winter Soldier right at the dinner table. Then one corner of his mouth quirked up, “I told him I was going to make him come so hard he would want to marry me,” he said. Steve barely contained his laughter, and the others at the table were laughing too, to various degrees.

“Do the voice!” Steve said.

“I dunno if I can do it anymore, but I’ll try.” He cleared his throat then said in sensual, breathy voice, “Hey soldier, you want me to show you a good time?” Then he grinned at the reactions from the other Avengers, who all wore looks of pure horror.

“Please never do that again.” Clint said.

“I have seen the face of hell.” Tony said. “That voice… with that dead-eyed Winter Soldier stare… Yeah, that’s going to haunt my nightmares forever.”

“Do you remember what happened after that, Stevie?” Bucky said with a smirk. Steve thought for a second and groaned. Bucky continued, “Later on that evening, I was still in the dress, so we decided to have some fun walking around. I would find guys who’d try to harass me and then beat the shit out of them. Needed to blow off some steam.” Steve crossed his legs uncomfortably.

“Steve, is that a _boner_ ?” Clint said a little too loudly, and Natasha clamped a hand around his mouth. Steve looked down, embarrassed, and tried to subtly cover his lap with a napkin. He thought frantically of Nick Fury, naked but still wearing the eyepatch for some reason, in an effort to curb his hard-on. Then somehow Fury was wearing the dress Bucky had worn and wow, Steve had never gone from aroused to nauseous quite so fast. 

Tony looked aghast at him. “What, the image of Barnes roughing up guys in a dress, that seriously does it for you?”

“What can I say, he’s always been such a graceful fighter. Can we change the subject?”  Steve pleaded, addressing the ceiling with a face he was certain was beet red.

They returned to the tower to watch a movie, The Princess Bride, which didn’t sound like a movie most of the people in this room would agree to watch, but Steve was willing to give it the benefit of the doubt. He ended up loving it.

“I liked that, it was good,” Bucky said. “It reminded me of us, a little,” He confessed quietly.

“How so?” Steve asked.

“Well, at first, he was always looking after her like I looked after you, and then he was captured by the pirates and became one, like me and HYDRA, but they came together again and found… true love,” Bucky finished a little awkwardly.

“I guess that makes me the princess, huh?” Steve said, and Bucky chuckled.

“You are the fairest in the land, Stevie.” Bucky said. He looked into Steve’s eyes and then at the door, clearly wanting to leave. Steve stood and stretched.

“Ah, I’m tired. Let’s go up, Buck.” Steve said.

“As you wish,” Bucky replied with a grin. Steve snorted and led Bucky to the elevator.

Once upstairs, Bucky led them to the bedroom and looked at Steve seriously.

“Are you recovered enough from yesterday?” Bucky asked. Steve grinned.

“Oh yeah. Let’s go,” Steve said. Bucky nodded with a small smile, then his face grew serious.

“In that case, on your knees, soldier,” he said, and Steve dropped without conscious thought. Bucky walked around him, trailing a hand across his shoulders. “Take off your shirt,” Bucky said, and Steve undid the buttons and slipped the shirt off. Bucky took it and tossed it somewhere behind him. “I want to hurt you tonight. How does that sound?” 

Steve’s cock was rapidly hardening in his pants. “Yes. It sounds really good.”

“Lay down on the bed,” Bucky said, and Steve jumped up to comply. He stretched out on his back, propped up by a couple of pillows. Bucky went to the closet, and Steve could feel his heart rate increase because that’s where he kept his weapons. Steve could hear a clattering like Bucky picking up things and discarding them. Steve knew he was going for a knife and wondered which one he would pick. Steve had given him the first one as a gift to celebrate him being in the tower for six months, and so he would stop stealing ones from the kitchen. Bucky now had quite a collection, each of the other Avengers having given him one because they knew he liked them. Bruce had given him throwing knifes, Clint ceramic knives that he could put in his boots, Natasha gave him one of her own, a stealthy flat black one. Tony had given him a Tony Stark Original™, of course. The blade could heat up enough to burn, and had a digital clock in the handle for some unfathomable reason. Even Tony had admitted he didn’t really know why he put that in there because he’d been awake for like thirty hours when he did it. Finally, Bucky came out with his favorite knife, the one Steve had given him. It was about as long as Bucky’s hand, very precise, and the handle was inlaid with mother-of-pearl, gleaming white in the darkness. It was a beautiful knife, and Steve grinned with anticipation.

Bucky did that really sexy knife twirling thing with his right hand while undoing his pants with his left. He had to set the blade down to slip out of his shirt, one button at a time, while Steve sat frozen. He slowly shucked his the rest of his clothes, until he stood before Steve completely nude, holding his blade like Michael and his flaming sword.

“I liked hearing you talk about me at dinner, baby. I liked knowing how hot I get you. You still hot for me, honey? You want this?” he said, twirling the knife.

“Fuck yes, Bucky, fuck,” Steve said, sounding needy and wrecked already.

Bucky sat down on Steve, blade in hand. He slowly traced the tip down Steve’s chest, not cutting, only teasing. It drove Steve insane.

“God, Buck, you’re killing me here,” Steve panted. Bucky grinned.

“I’m only getting started, baby.” He set the knife against Steve’s sternum and finally cut a slender line down it. 

“Ah! Y-yes!” He gasped in pleasure.

“Hold still Stevie,” Bucky murmured. He drew lines down his left pectoral, and then his right. Steve’s cock was straining in his pants where Bucky was sitting over it, as if it was trying to tear through to get to Bucky. Bucky paused to examine his work, then leaned down and licked at the cuts. There wasn’t a lot of blood as Steve clotted quickly, but the rasping of his tongue was the sweetest torture. He probed at the wounds with his tongue and Steve cried out, leaking pre-come in his pants. _Damn_ , a distant part of him thought, because these were the nice pants that Steve had worn for dinner. There was probably blood on them too. Steve wondered if his supersoldier cock could actually rip them if he got hard enough, because the cold bite of Bucky’s blade was exquisite. 

“I love to get my mouth on you, baby,” Bucky purred. “Love how you taste, how you feel.”

Bucky carefully carved into his chest, neat vertical lines over his pectorals. Everything was so much. Tears started to fall from Steve’s eyes, squeezed out from the enormity of the feeling. 

Bucky traced the knife up, moving the bladed edge up and down Steve’s neck, pressing in ever so slightly. Steve froze, scarcely breathing, eyes wide as he looked at Bucky, a wicked smile on his face. Steve knew Bucky wouldn’t. But his body was ramping up the adrenaline, and he was panting shallowly, struggling to hold still. Bucky pressed just a little harder and Steve felt a tiny flash of pain, and a small trickle down his neck. He gasped, a tiny, broken sound.

Bucky pulled Steve’s pants and underwear off, leaving him naked. Steve’s cock was at full mast and achingly hard. Bucky traced the cold blade over it, tapping at the head with the flat of the blade. He made another shallow cut low on Steve’s belly, in the hollow of his hip, and Steve keened.

Bucky efficiently prepared him with his left hand, metal fingers stretching his hole, while holding Steve steady with his right. His metal fingers were slick and cool, fuck Steve loved that arm. Then he slicked himself up, sinking into Steve with a groan. 

Bucky didn’t move for a minute before bringing his cool metal arm up to rest gently around Steve’s throat. Steve swallowed in anticipation. Bucky raised an eyebrow and Steve nodded, and then Bucky started to press down, his right hand holding on to the headboard while simultaneously pounding into Steve. He pressed hard with that unyielding metal, knowing that Steve could take it. Steve could go nearly five minutes without air, but Steve didn’t think this would last that long, not with them both so close. Steve’s vision began to swim and black spots filled his eyes. His chest heaved, trying to get air. 

Bucky brought his right hand down to brace on Steve’s chest, over the cuts, and Steve came without warning, trying to cry out with no air. Bucky followed him after a few strokes and released Steve’s neck, falling over sideways. They both lay there gasping for a moment before Bucky got up and gathered the first aid kit, cleaning and disinfecting the wounds. They didn’t bother to bandage the cuts. Even they would probably be healed by tomorrow night. Bucky lay down beside Steve and held up the metal arm, looking at it contemplatively.

“I wonder if Stark could modify this so I could have a retractable blade come out of my wrist or my fingertips or something. Do you think he would guess where it would see the most use?”

“I think they’ve definitely figured out what we’re doing. Why else would the others suddenly be acting so couple-y around us? I think they wanted to show us that they support us, or something.”

“I had fun at the date night, actually. We should invite them here for another and I’ll cook for them,” Bucky mused. Both of them had a strange relationship with food, having grown up during the Depression. They were both no strangers to going without, then and in the war. To them, food meant home, it meant they were safe and someone loved them. They both knew how to cook, though Bucky had always been better because he often had to help his mom cook for his little sisters. In this century Bucky had taken it up again as a way to manage stress, and he really enjoyed it as well. Bucky cooked when he was sad and when he was happy, which Steve had zero problem with. Both of them had supersoldier metabolisms, and that meant they needed approximately three times as many calories as the average person, and that was without activity. 

“I think that’s an excellent idea. We’ll ask them tomorrow.”

 **********

Tony was surprised when Steve walked into his lab, holding a basket of laundry. Tony swiveled around from what he was working on to look at him.

“Hey, Tony, I just stopped by on my way to the laundry room.” He plopped the basket down and stood in front of Tony. Tony thought he saw the pants Steve was wearing last night—and a suspicious dark red stain. “So, Bucky and I really enjoyed date night. We were wondering if you and Bruce might be available to come up to our place tonight so Bucky can cook for you.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, “Steadfast Tin Soldier getting domestic? This I have to see,” he said. Inside though, he was a bit worried that Red Scary would poison them or something. 

“Great, I’m off to ask Clint and Nat. Do you know where they are?”

“JARVIS?” Tony called.

“Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff are in the training room, sir.”

“Thank you, JARVIS,” Steve said with a smile. He went for the basket but Tony pretended to get up and trip right at that moment, sending clothes everywhere.

“Oh man, I’m sorry, let me help,” Tony said, gathering clothes. He grabbed the pants and pretended to notice the stain just then, all along the top of the waistband, like Steve had been bleeding from higher up and it had dripped down. 

“Oh, uh, well.” Steve nervously grabbed the pants from Tony’s hands and stuffed them into the basket. His face was beet red. “That’s embarrassing.” He gave a nervous grin, almost pained, “Ok, see you later,” Steve called, his voice almost a whole octave higher than normal, as he speed walked out of the room. Tony assumed he wasn’t supposed to see that, fuck.

Clint and Natasha met him in his lab like he’d asked them to when Natasha had texted him about Steve’s invite.

“I saw Steve’s pants from last night in the laundry basket. There was blood on the waistband,” Tony said. “When I saw, all he said was ‘Oh, that’s embarrassing,’ and ran off. What kind of planet is he living on?”

“I have no idea,” Natasha said. 

“And this date night in, Snowman cooking, what’s up with that? The idea of him being so domestic, it’s sickening.”

“Barnes likes to cook, maybe that’s all there is to it,” Clint said.

Natasha and Tony look at him sharply, “What do you mean, Clint?” Natasha asked.

“I just mean, well, before a couple days ago, we weren’t trying to analyze his motivations for everything like he’s some evil mastermind. Sometimes a meal is just a meal.”

“What else are you trying to say, Clint?” Natasha says.

“I- look, he and I have been hanging out a lot, actually. We bonded a little over the whole mind control thing. I just find it hard to believe he would hurt Steve. Whenever Barnes would talk about him you’d think the sun rose and set on him. He’s basically head priest of the Church of St. Steven the Patriotic.”

“We have it from Steve’s own mouth that Barnes hurt him, and not in some crazy flashback episode either.” Tony said sternly.

“I know, I know. It’s just—it’s hard to think of him doing that. He is- he was my friend.”

“It’s ok Clint, he fooled us all. Maybe he wasn’t always like this, maybe his time with HYDRA broke something in him that can’t be fixed. Maybe he does love Steve but shows it by hurting him,” Natasha said sympathetically. Tony got it, he did, he wasn’t as close with Barnes as Clint was, but he’d hung out with the guy, and they’d reached a tenuous peace down in his lab over his metal arm.

That evening they all went over to Steve and Barnes’ apartment and sat at the bar in their kitchen since they didn’t have a dining room, watching the assassin put the final touches on their food. Barnes had decided to make some sort of hash brown thing and some sort of meat. There was also… a lot of it. An excessive amount even for supersoldier standards. He served it to them, then pointed to the hash brown stuff.

“Those are latkes, and that’s brisket, basically potato pancakes and beef.” He looked nervous, “Uh, I, um, I wanted to make it for you because my mom always made it for special occasions, birthdays and whatever. It’s her recipe, somehow I still remember it. Traditional Jewish food is pretty good, even if I don’t really believe anymore.” He shrugged awkwardly. Tony was speechless. It was hard to hold the image of the monster choking Steve in his head while Barnes was in front of them talking about his mother's’ recipe and looking so nervous. 

“I didn’t know you were Jewish, Barnes. It must have been extra satisfying to kill all those Nazis.” Tony finally said. Barnes grinned ferally,

“Yeah, it felt good. Go on, try it,” He said, putting a piece of latke in his mouth. They all obediently ate, and it was actually very good. Barnes looked happy, like he was happy that they were enjoying their meal. It was easy to see why they had missed the real James Barnes; he looked so genuine. Tony had no doubt  he was actually pissed because they had figured out his secret. 

The evening passed with some awkwardness. Barnes had never been the best at socializing to begin with, and Tony couldn’t stop thinking about those bloodstained pants and Steve’s bruised throat. There were several long awkward pauses. Clint and Natasha were professionals, their demeanor hadn’t changed at all, outwardly. Finally, they could leave.

“I think Barnes is finally opening up, sharing his mom’s special recipe like that. You could tell it was very important to him,” Bruce said in the elevator.

“Yeah, you could,” Tony replied. Tony was shocked by how he couldn’t even tell anything was wrong between Barnes and Steve. Tony used to think he was a good judge of character, with the exception of Stane, but maybe he just didn’t know how to spot a monster when he saw one. They were about to exit the elevator when Bruce lifted a hand to his face.

“Oh, I forgot my glasses. I’ll be right back, Tony,” he said with a small smile. Tony left him and went back down to his lab to stew.

 ********** 

“I think that went well.” Steve said, and Bucky nodded. They were cleaning when there was a knock on the door. Bucky walked over to open it, revealing Bruce.

“Forgot my glasses,” he said apologetically. Bucky let him in with a smile and then came to sit back next to Steve, both of them watching Bruce over the back of the couch. Bruce continued talking as he walked toward the counter, “So, I don’t mean to pry, but are you two doing ok with what we, ah, discussed earlier? I ask only in the interest of your health, I neither want nor need details.” 

Both Bucky and Steve looked down, embarrassed.

A few months ago, Bucky and Steve had just been rediscovering the more… adventurous part of their physical relationship. They had both gotten over excited, Steve asking for more and Bucky wanting to give it to him. Bucky had accidentally broken Steve’s right arm by gripping it too hard, but neither of them known it and by the time they realized it had started to heal back wrong. They went to Bruce who had looked at the arm, as well as the healing cuts on Steve’s torso, and figured it out immediately. 

“Got a little excited during sex, huh? It happens,” Bruce had said in his most professional tone. After he re-broke and set Steve’s arm, he’d spoken again.

“Listen, people didn’t talk about this back in the 40’s, I’m pretty sure, but this sort of thing, hurting and being hurt during sex?” Steve had possibly never been more embarrassed than in that moment. He had been quite sure that Bruce was about to admonish them for doing such twisted things. “It’s a thing that a lot of people are into, actually.”

“ _What_ ?” Buck and Steve had said at the same time. 

“Yeah, really. They call it BDSM. If you Google that, you should find plenty of resources.”

“A-are you…?” Steve couldn’t finish his sentence.

“Not really my cup of tea, precisely. Little too intense. I went through an experimental phase in college. It’s good to do this sort of thing properly, as you have already found out. And you might get some good, ahem, ideas,” he’d said. Bruce had actually looked faintly embarrassed then.

Now, Steve tried to be more casual. He was an adult, goddammit, he could talk about these things without blushing!

“Yeah, it was very informative. We haven’t had any incidents since then,” Steve said with a small smile.

“I’m glad. I’ll be going now, you kids have fun,” Bruce teased, and Steve couldn’t help blushing at that.  
Bucky looked around after Bruce left. 

“How much food did you eat Stevie?” Bucky asked. Steve chewed his lip.

“Some,” he said. Steve had to eat a lot at any given meal, but he felt weird to still be eating when everyone else was done, or to scarf his food down like an animal at the table. He didn’t have as much of a problem when it was just him and Bucky, since he had the same problem. Bucky however had managed to perfect the art of inhaling food while not making a spectacle of himself, since he’d always been a big fan of eating while Steve had barely been able to eat anything most of his life, due to a combination of poverty and illness. He still preferred to savor his food, but unfortunately he had to choose between horking his food down like a rabid badger or spending half of his waking time eating.

Bucky shook his head at Steve. “Some, huh? Well, that won’t do.”

He pulled out a chair from the dining table and sat down. Steve came over and went to sit across from him. Bucky snapped his fingers and pointed at Steve,

“No, come here, and strip,” he said firmly, pointing next to him. Steve grinned, pulse picking up. He took all his clothes off and knelt next to Bucky, waiting patiently. Bucky was cutting up the food into small bite sized pieces. There was still a lot of it left because Bucky had been really nervous about the others coming over and had stress-cooked all day.

After a little bit he rotated his chair so Steve was kneeling at his feet and the table was beside him. Bucky smiled at him, rubbing his head. 

“Good boy, Stevie, good dog,” Bucky said. Steve flushed red, looking down. This game was something newer than the others, something they’d only tried in this century. It got Steve hot, yes, but it also filled him with squirmy embarrassment, which only served to fuel the intensity of the game. Steve knew he wasn’t supposed to talk, but he looked up when Bucky said his name again. 

He was holding out a piece of brisket in his hand, flat on his palm. Steve felt his whole body flushing as he took the bite from Bucky’s hand, obediently licking like he knew he was supposed to. Steve had been very well trained on what Bucky expected. They didn’t play this game often, but Bucky was stricter with it than he was with some of the others. There were Rules, and that was part of the fun. Steve would be a good boy and do all the things he was supposed to do, or else he’d get told Bad Dog and get whacked with a newspaper. Steve could take Bucky cutting him any day and love it but the newspaper somehow hurt more, filling him with burning shame and a painfully embarrassing sort of arousal. 

“You can’t take care of yourself, can’t even feed yourself properly, can you? That’s why you need me to take care of you, don’t you?” Bucky asked, scratching Steve behind the ear and his scalp, which felt great. Steve knew Bucky didn’t expect an answer; that was one of the nice things about being a dog, you didn’t have to talk or think, just do whatever Bucky said. 

“That’s right. And I’m going to take care of my best good boy, aren’t I?” Bucky said, feeding him more brisket.

“Speak, Stevie,” Bucky said, and that meant he wanted an answer, just to make triple sure Steve was ok.

“That’s right Buck, you take such good care of me,” Steve said, looking up at him with what had to be an extremely sappy face. Bucky smiled and scratched his scalp again.  
Bucky fed him piece after piece of brisket and latkas, praising him for being good all the while, making Steve’s guts go all twisty-squirmy and his whole body flush alternately hot and cold from the mix of shame and arousal. Steve had been maybe, half full after the meal? But now he was somewhat approaching fullness, which Bucky surely knew, since he knew all the important things.

“Here Stevie, drink this,” Bucky said. He handed Steve a glass of milk and Steve took it. Steve was allowed to use his hands only when Bucky handed him something that definitely needed hands to hold, like a glass of milk. Most of the time Steve had to carry everything in his mouth, which was so intensely embarrassing that Steve wanted to die, but it also got him so aroused he didn’t know what to do with himself. The milk was very refreshing after the meat and potatoes. When he was done Bucky took the glass after a moment and set a plate of cut up food on the ground. 

“There you go boy, eat up, I’ll be back,” Bucky said, patting him on the head. Steve was pretty sure his entire body was red as he repositioned himself on his forearms and knees to eat the food. Bucky walked off and Steve heard him start a bath. Steve ate, each piece bite sized so Steve wouldn’t have to try and tear it off. They’d learned that was necessary after Steve accidentally flung a steak across the room onto the couch. Bucky had gotten him a pretty big plate, and Steve was starting to get full. But Bucky had said to eat, so eat it he would. Steve was pretty sure he was meant to have it finished by the time Bucky got back so he worked through the plate at a good pace, somewhat hindered by his position. When Bucky returned Steve was chewing the last piece, and after he swallowed it he licked the plate as best he could. Bucky smiled.

“Good boy Stevie. Wow, you were hungry, weren’t you? I didn’t think you would eat all that but you must have been a hungry puppy, huh?” Bucky teased, even though he very well knew that Steve wasn’t hungry and that he couldn’t say anything unless asked to except to stop the game.

“Well, I’m sure you’ve got room for dessert, don’t you?” Bucky said. He was apparently very serious about Steve eating. He got a plate from the kitchen, with what looked like a full batch of cookies. Chocolate chip. Which was of course poisonous to dogs. 

Steve raised an eyebrow, looking from the cookies to Bucky. Bucky looked at them again and frowned, getting his message.

“Shut it Steve, don’t worry about it,” he said, scowling at him a little. Steve grinned and Bucky huffed. “Here, Stevie, I know you want some _doggie biscuits_ ,” Bucky said, sitting down at the table, rolling his eyes. Bucky held out the first cookie and Steve took it gently in his teeth, biting off a piece. They were delicious, soft, and warm. Bucky must have microwaved them since he made these hours ago. When the cookie was gone he licked Bucky’s fingers shyly. Bucky fed him a few more cookies, but that wouldn’t put a dent in the kitchen full they had due to the stress baking. He seriously hoped Bucky didn’t intend to feed them all of what was left. 

“Have some milk, boy,” he said. He held the glass in front of Steve’s face, other hand under his jaw to keep him steady, and tipped the milk until Steve had drank half the glass before taking it back. He alternated cookies and milk until Steve’s stomach was tight and growling with the meal. It felt good, though, Steve rarely got to be well and truly full like this, it usually just took too damn long, frankly, and Steve got bored before he got full. 

He wasn’t bored now, though, as Bucky stuffed him full of more cookies. Bucky smiled at him.

“Feeling full there Stevie? I can see you are, that’s a cute little belly you’ve got,” Bucky said. Steve looked down and saw his normal washboard stomach had a little curve to it, was sitting heavy in his lap where he knelt. Steve flushed again and instinctively tried to suck it in, to hide. He felt the newspaper whap his head and he yelped.

“No, don’t do that, let me see,” Bucky said, and Steve relaxed his abdominals. It wasn’t much but he was definitely round and full. 

“There we go, good boy. That’s good, all puppies should have nice full bellies. You ready for your bath?” Bucky asked. Steve looked at him, pleased. Bucky went to the bathroom and Steve crawled behind him. Their ridiculously huge tub was full and Bucky turned off the water. 

“In you go Stevie,” Bucky said, and Steve crawled in, sighing at the near scalding heat of the water. He wasn’t quite on all fours, but he was leaning on his hands against the back rim of the tub. 

“Hold still, boy,” Bucky said, and Steve watched as he lathered up a rag in soap. He rubbed it all over Steve’s upper body as Steve stood there, hands braced in front of him. He washed Steve everywhere, giving Steve’s cock and balls particular attention, giving Steve a few long slow strokes before moving on. He also gave Steve’s hole a very thorough scrubbing, just this side of painful, before having Steve lay back down in the water. Then he lay a fresh washcloth over Steve’s eyes so he was just left with the feeling. He rubbed and played with Steve, not expecting any response, and Steve luxuriated in the feeling. He felt so loved and cared for, a nice hot bath and a full belly was all a dog could ask for in life. The thought made Steve bite his lip in utter embarrassment. 

Bucky took the cloth off his face and the light was bright. Steve was a little shaky as he climbed out of the tub, and Bucky took him to the bedroom. 

“Lean over the bed, on your forearms,” Bucky said. Steve did what he was told, feet planted on the floor, ass bared to Bucky. 

“You’ve been so good today, I think you should get a reward, don’t you?” Bucky said. Steve wiggled his ass back and forth just slightly, a shy imitation of a tail wag.

Bucky chuckled, “Yes, good boy. I’ve got your reward here,” Bucky said, and he tapped something against Steve’s ass. Steve’s pulse picked up as he realized it was their ‘ruler’.

They’d broken their actual ruler on the first hit so they’d improvised, stealing a strip of metal from Tony that was about the right size and rounding the edges so it wouldn’t cut.

Steve had been in the orphanage for a while and he’d been… regularly disciplined by the nuns. He didn’t think the nuns were hot in any way, but suffice to say his reaction to being beaten with the ruler hadn’t exactly been what they were going for. The ruler was the first thing Bucky had hit him with besides his hand, and Steve still loved it. Steve wagged his ass more and Bucky chuckled again.

“Alright, here it comes Stevie.”

 _Whack!_

Steve gasped, feeling the sting on his bare ass. Bucky gave him whack after whack, striping his ass red and burning. Steve was hard and leaking, fuck. Bucky stopped and came forward, firmly massaging Steve’s stinging behind. Steve groaned at the pain and humped the bed a little, he couldn’t help it.

“Oh, what’s that Stevie? Are you a horny puppy? You gonna hump my leg next?” Bucky teased, the squirmy humiliation heightening the pleasure of his burning ass. 

He grabbed lube from somewhere (how many places around the apartment did Bucky have lube stashed?) and stuck a couple fingers in Steve, who was still pretty loose from earlier. He stretched Steve a little then lined up, pushing in fast and making Steve feel the burn. He took Steve, pounding him into the bed. With how long they’d both been aroused it didn’t take them long for them to come, and Steve saw stars as he finally spilled onto the edge of the bed and the floor. Bucky pulled out.

“Stevie, look at the mess you made! You better clean that up!” Bucky said, stern.

Steve knew he didn’t mean to get a wet wipe, so Steve shakily knelt, lapping up his come from the bedspread and the floor. By the time he was done he was hard again, and Bucky knelt behind him, pressing his head down and pulling his ass up.

“There we go, you want it, Stevie? You want it from me?”

Steve let out a canine whine.

“Alright, you know I could never deny my puppy what he wants, it’s my job to take good care of you.”

He knelt up behind Steve and slipped it to him again, fucking him hard, making his forehead scrape the carpet a little from the force, while Steve panted and keened.  
It wasn’t long before they came again and Bucky hauled him into bed. Steve sighed, snuggling up to Bucky.

“That was great, Buck,” Steve said.

The next day was a Saturday, and Steve decided to sleep in rather than go on his morning run. He was feeling great after last night. He was energized, and he knew what he wanted to do and it certainly wasn’t running. 

He and Bucky got out of bed and Steve showered thoroughly, and Bucky went after him, still groggy and half asleep. Steve gave him a kiss as they traded off and Bucky gave him a soft and beautiful sleepy smile. 

Steve made some breakfast, and after they were done eating he got ready, laying down on the couch and covering himself with a blanket. He looked over to Bucky, who was reading the paper.

“Bucky?” Steve said.

“Mmm-hmm?” 

“I think I’m getting sick,” Steve said, a bit of a weary pout in his voice. Bucky folded the paper to look over at him in utter confusion for a second before picking up on what Steve was doing. He grinned and put down the paper, walking over to feel Steve’s forehead.

“Oh, baby, you’re burning up. You might have to go to the doctor,” Bucky said.

“Yeah, I think so,” Steve replied, biting his lip to keep from grinning. This was an old game, and they’d never done it when Steve wasn’t actually sick. Usually they played when Steve was getting over being sick, when he was still too weak to do much but wasn’t feeling too horrible to do anything but bundle up in a blanket burrito and try not to die. It had started as basically a way for Bucky to trick Steve into staying in bed and letting Bucky take care of him, and Steve allowed himself to be tricked, because he knew Bucky liked taking care of him. Steve was willing to bet the game was better when he wasn’t still getting chills of fever and hacking up a lung. 

“Alright, Stevie, let’s go to the doctor,” Bucky said, and he pulled the blanket off and stood Steve up, wrapping the blanket back around him. He put his arm around Steve’s waist and Steve slung an arm over Bucky’s shoulders, and Bucky started ‘helping’ him to walk. But instead of Bucky headed toward the bedroom he walked toward the front door.

“Woah, wait, where are we going?” Steve asked, stopping.

“The medsuite, where the doctor lives, obviously,” Bucky said matter-of-factly.

“We can’t go there! What if someone walks in!” Steve hissed.

“You let me handle that. Everyone here hates the hospital and any hospital-adjacent place with a burning passion. We had to drag Clint in there when he had _three broken toes_ . Literally drag him. I don’t think anyone’s going in there to hang out. I’ll have JARVIS lock it down, the medsuite has a blackout function. Plus, think of how much fun it’ll be to play there. It’s a real doctor’s office, kinda, and they’ve got all sorts of fun toys in there. I know for a fact Tony was thorough in stocking it.” 

Steve considered the possibilities and he felt the warm hum of arousal spread through his body.

“Ok, but if someone walks in on us you’re on dishes for two weeks.”

“Done,” Bucky said quickly.

They left their room and entered the elevator, Steve leaning on Bucky, more subtly now that they were on camera. Bucky kept a firm arm around Steve to ‘hold him up’. They entered the medsuite and locked the door. Bucky wedged a chair under the knob for extra peace of mind for Steve. Steve smiled at him, he was always so thoughtful.

“JARVIS? Blackout in here, please,” Bucky said.

“Certainly, Sergeant Barnes. All camera and audio monitoring is ceasing, step into the hall if you need anything,” JARVIS replied, and went silent.

“Alright, get on the bed for me Steven, and take your shirt off,” Bucky said, his demeanor friendly but impersonal. Steve swallowed and did as he was told, sitting on the edge of the bed. He felt so exposed under the cold fluorescent lights. Bucky snapped on a pair of latex gloves and Steve went fully hard, his cock jumping up to strain his soft house pants. 

“What seems to be the problem today?” Bucky asked, sympathetic.

“I’m sick, I’ve got a fever,” Steve said. Bucky nodded and felt his head again. 

“Hmm, it seems like. You’ve been here pretty often, Steven, so I’m sure you know the treatment?” Bucky asked.

“I do,” Steve said. 

“Alright, I’ll leave the supplies with your friend out there. Let me continue the exam,” Bucky said. He grabbed a stethoscope and held it to Steve’s chest, looking at a watch that he didn’t actually have. He then trailed his hand over Steve’s belly, tracing his abs delicately.

“Your heartbeat is picking up, are you ok?” Bucky asked, face an innocent mask of professional concern. 

“I-I’m fine, doctor,” Steve said. 

“Your heartbeat sounds good, let me examine the rest of you. Open your mouth,” he said. Steve did, sticking out his tongue. Bucky stuck two of his fingers into Steve’s mouth, sliding them along his tongue until Steve almost gagged. He controlled it, though, he hadn’t really had a gag reflex in a long time. All the real medical stuff that had been done to him had seen to that. And then later, well, Bucky. 

“Huh, no gag reflex,” Bucky said, sounding surprised, like the bastard hadn’t fucked the last of Steve's gag reflex out of him himself by the time Steve was sixteen. “Would you say you perform fellatio often, Steven?” he asked, his fingers still in Steve’s mouth. Steve nodded. 

“Would you like to show me how you do it? I need to make sure you’re being safe,” Bucky said, kindly and professional. Steve obligingly closed his lips around Bucky’s fingers, gently sucking and teasing the tips of the latex-covered fingers with his tongue. Bucky nodded.

“That’s good, you seem like you know what you’re doing,” Bucky said while Steve continued to suck on his fingers. He wasn’t even really giving them head at this point, just suckling on them because he liked to have something in his mouth. He’d do this for hours if Bucky wanted it, and not just because he’d do anything if Bucky wanted. 

Bucky put his thumb under Steve’s jaw and used that grip to tilt his head up,

“Let me look at your eyes,” he said. Steve’s breathing increased as Bucky stared deeply into them, and Steve stared back at him. Bucky’s eyes were a grey-blue with flecks of darker spots. Steve remembered people with grey eyes were said to have good vision and be good snipers, which Bucky certainly didn’t disprove. He used his grip on Steve’s jaw to move his head around, examining, while Steve continued to suck on his fingers. 

He regrettably removed his fingers from Steve’s mouth. “Alright, well, your eyes look fine at least. Lay down on the bed for me,” he said. Steve lay down and Bucky set his hands on his abdomen. 

“Let me know if anything hurts, I’m going to palpate and check for any internal problems,” Bucky said. He lay both hands over each other and mashed on various parts of Steve’s belly, not too hard but not softly either. 

He gently traced his fingers up Steve’s side and Steve bit down on a high pitched noise and flinched away from the tickling sensation.  
“Steven, you have to hold still,” Bucky admonished. He resumed gently running his fingers over Steve’s sides, both sides this time, and Steve definitely squealed and writhed, unable to help it. Bucky continued his merciless assault until Steve was curled into a ball trying to protect himself, panting and laughing hysterically. 

Steve simply couldn’t protect all his ticklish spots though, there were too many. He squealed as the metal hand tickled the side of his neck, but when he moved to cover it Bucky’s other hand attacked his side again. Steve was overwhelmed, he couldn’t tell anymore if the tickling was pleasurable or painful, but that was part of the fun. He thrashed spasmodically, kicking and gasping with laughter. 

Eventually Bucky relented and petted Steve along his back.

“Shh, it’s ok, you can relax now, I know the reflex test is hard,” Bucky said sympathetically. Steve snorted. Reflex test, huh? Bucky stroked along his spine, even massaging his shoulders some to get him to settle. 

Eventually Steve relaxed and uncurled.

“Alright, pull your pants and underwear off for me,” Bucky said. Steve did so, leaving him completely naked. He shivered, feeling exposed under the bright white lights and Bucky’s impassive gaze.

“Are you cold? Here, you can cover up with a sheet,” Bucky said pulling one over him from the other bed. Bucky went to the end of the bed and pulled and directed him until he was laying flat on his back with his feet planted on the bed and his ass as close to the end of the bed as he could get it. Bucky flipped the end of the sheet to rest over his knees and Steve felt a thrill of nervous arousal as he found that he wouldn’t be able to see what Bucky was doing down there. Steve could only squint up at the ceiling and the bright lights. He heard Bucky shuffling down there. He heard something uncap and Bucky squirting something onto his hand. Steve shuddered in anticipation.

“I’m going to check your prostate, ok?” he asked. He slowly inserted a lubed, gloved finger up Steve’s ass until he found Steve’s prostate, and he proceeded to rub it for an unprofessionally long time, sending spikes of pleasure through Steve’s body, making his bent legs twitch and his cock start to leak pre-come. He removed his finger and Steve resisted making a disappointed noise. Then Bucky touched his cock, moving it around in a perfunctory way, giving it a good couple strokes. He cupped Steve’s balls in his hand and examined them as well, driving Steve crazy. The professional touch was arousing but it wasn’t enough to get him off. Steve bit his lip in frustration.

“Hmm, you seem to have some swelling down here, Steven. It seems like you may need some relief, would you like that?”

“Y-yes doctor,” Steve said.  
He started slowly stroking Steve with one slick hand, the slide of the latex over his cock was perfect. Then he stuck the finger back up his ass and resumed ‘examining’ his prostate.

“How are you feeling? Is the treatment helping?” Bucky asked.

“Yes! Yes, it’s very helpful!” Steve gasped. 

A few more strokes and Steve came, abdominals clenching so hard he lifted halfway off the table, curling inward. He lay back, panting, as Bucky removed his gloves and tossed them in the trash.

“Alright Steven, let’s get you home,” Bucky said. Steve dressed and wrapped his blanket back around him. He shuffled out and stood in the hall for a moment before Bucky came out with a bag of stuff. 

“Hey, Steve, how’d it go?” Bucky asked. 

“It went ok, he said it wasn’t serious,” Steve said, biting his lip again to keep from grinning. They went back up to the apartment and Steve bundled himself back up on the couch while Bucky went into the bathroom to prepare his ‘treatment’. 

“Alright Stevie, come on,” Bucky said, tugging him up and into the bathroom. Steve was eager with anticipation.

Steve stopped in the bathroom, momentarily confused.

“When did we get an IV pole?”

“Borrowed it from the medsuite a couple weeks ago, figured it would come in handy. Don’t worry, they have like fifteen more. C’mere, stand here,” Bucky said. He positioned Steve so he was standing in front of the bathroom mirror. He tugged Steve’s shirt over his head but left his pants on. Steve watched himself blush at the thought of seeing what he looked like in the mirror, and then blushed about the blushing until he was beet-red, all the way down to his belly. He tugged the pole closer with the sizable enema bag attached to it and checked everything over once more. Then he reached down the back of Steve’s pants and inserted the end of the tube, checking the seating before inflating the end of the retention nozzle so Steve wouldn’t have to worry about holding it in. Then he turned on the trickle of water and Steve felt the warm solution flowing deep in him. Bucky stood behind him, kissing him on the shoulder and wrapping his arms around to put his hands flat on Steve’s belly.

“That’s it Stevie, the doctor gave strict orders, you need this to get better,” Bucky said, gently rubbing Steve’s lower belly, right in between his hip bones.

“I know, Buck, I know I need it,” Steve said. Enemas had actually been pretty frequently prescribed for Steve, so naturally they incorporated that into their games, sometimes even when he wasn’t sick. The first time they’d done it together Steve had cried and it had been a favorite ever since. When a doctor or his mom had done it, it was just awful and embarrassing. With Bucky it became something intimate and overwhelming. Having Bucky there being sweet to him, touching him, knowing he was filling him up, it was too intense in the best way.

Steve liked them, liked how varied of a tool it was. Bucky could be so sweet with it, telling Steve how good he was being, that it was to help him, or he could be cruel, filling Steve until it was painful, making him hold it, pressing on his belly and punishing him if he leaked.  
That was fun and all, but Steve wanted Bucky to be sweet right now, so that’s why he’d asked to go to the doctor. Bucky was always very sweet when Steve was sick, unless he explicitly asked him to be mean. Steve usually preferred him sweet when he was already hurting, though. When he was small he’d have never asked to go to the doctor, because eventually he was going to be sick again and playing doctor would have been a grim reminder of that. Back then Steve didn’t like to ask for help unless he really needed it, and even then it was difficult.

But now in the future Steve could ask to be taken care of, because they’d both earned it, and damn anyone who said he didn’t deserve to have his best guy be sweet on him every once in a while. Bucky always gave Steve what he wanted and what he needed. 

He’d been lost in thought for a few minutes and he was starting to round out, his abs fading as the muscles at the bottom were stretched out by the solution filling him. Steve had never seen it from this angle. The mirror showed him everything, every detail. It was shocking and fascinating to see what he looked like outside his own point of view. Bucky’s hands framed his belly on either side, rubbing the edges, emphasizing it for Steve. Steve tried to suck in, embarrassed for some reason.

“No, don’t do that, baby, you gotta relax,” Bucky said, rubbing at the bottom of Steve’s belly. Steve relaxed the muscles again, his belly pressing into Bucky’s hands.

“There you go, you don’t have anything to be embarrassed about, that’s what’s supposed to happen, you know that. It’s just all the water that’s going into you, it’s making you swell up inside,” Bucky crooned. 

Steve’s belly was making soft gurgling noises as the water filled him up. Steve rubbed his hands over his belly, too, examining the swollen flesh. When they did this before, when Steve was small, Steve had always felt exceedingly vulnerable, delicate even, which wasn’t a feeling he’d experienced since getting the serum. Bucky had been able to make him feel weak, had made him feel small and powerless, and Steve had loved it. But there was always that voice in the back of his head, that soldier that was inside him since the war, that told him how to escape anything Bucky was doing. An elbow, or a thow, and he’d be free. But Steve couldn’t fight like this. He felt it, that vulnerability, the helplessness he craved. Like he was a balloon fearing a pin. All he could do was submit and let Bucky keep him safe. Steve was glad there was a way for him to still feel that way; he had worried it was something else he'd lost.

He was starting to feel really full and tight; Bucky had attached an ambitiously large bag, especially considering this was the first time he’d done this in this body. Steve had been doing his usual prep routine before more ambitious butt stuff, a small enema, just for cleaning purposes, but they hadn’t tried anything like this yet. He didn’t know if the serum would make his body better able to adapt or if it would resist the change and attempt to reject the water.

“You’re doing so good Stevie,” Bucky said, making eye contact in the mirror. He put Steve’s hands to his belly and covered them with his own. “Look at that, feel that, you’re so full Stevie,” Bucky said. The pole was directly behind him so Steve couldn’t see how much was left, but surely it couldn’t be much; Steve looked huge but he felt even bigger. Steve was breathing heavily now, feeling his belly gurgling and distending under his hands. His cock was leaking in his pants, and Steve wondered if he could come from just this.

The mirror only heightened that sense of being vulnerable. He looked wrecked, his whole body flushed as he panted and sweated like he was running a marathon. His pupils were blown and his mouth hung open slightly, the look on his face like he was halfway between coming and crying. And his belly was round and heavy, bloating out from him, an enormous swollen weak spot, a target, a hole in his armor. He was so glad Bucky was being nice. He wouldn’t be able to take him being mean right now, no matter how much he usually liked it. He felt like one harsh word, one single flick from Bucky, and he’d shatter into pieces. 

“How are you doing baby?” Bucky whispered against Steve’s skin, kissing the back of his neck.

“I’m ok, just keep being sweet to me and I’m ok.” Steve said. Bucky nodded.

“Of course, honey, I know how doing this makes you feel. You scared, Stevie?”

Steve shook his head, “No, never scared, never when I’m with you.”

“Good, that’s good baby, you just stand there and let me fill you up, and you cry if you need to cry. I know you don’t like feeling weak, but I also know you need it sometimes, don’t you? You need to get treated for Invulnerability-itis.”

“An inflammation of my invulnerability?” Steve teased.

“Hush up, Stevie. Isn’t this enough inflammation for you?” Bucky said, rubbing his belly. “As I was saying,” he huffed. “You gotta be so strong all the time, baby, you gotta pretend nothing ever hurts you when you’re out in the field or with your team, because you’re their leader, you’re Captain America. But I know you can be hurt, and sometimes you gotta know you can be hurt, too. You have to have some time to feel soft, and human, just like everyone else, don’t you?” Bucky said, still rubbing small circles over his belly. The metal hand felt nice on the flushed, hot skin.

“Y-yeah, I do need that, Buck,” Steve said, breath hitching as a tear escaped his eye. 

“That’s it Stevie. You can let your guard down, you can show me your underbelly like you need to.”

Ah, that was it, that made so much sense. He was violating that base and instinctual need every creature had to protect their soft and vulnerable parts, and instead he was emphasizing those parts, making them soft and more vulnerable to attack. A few more tears flowed out, feeling like they were forced from his eyes from the enormous pressure in his tummy. His whole abdomen was swollen and rounded, sitting heavy in the lowest part of his belly. Surely the bag had to be close to done now. The gurgling noises were louder and Steve could feel all the water moving around inside. 

“That’s it Stevie, you’re almost there, you’re getting close,” Bucky said. Steve wasn’t sure how much more he could hold. Bucky took his hands and held them against his belly, kissing on his neck and shoulders while Steve felt his belly swelling forward under his hands, it was slow but Steve could see it happening. 

“Look at how good you’re doing, you’re taking your treatment so well. You needed this, didn’t you? I know you did, you needed to feel this, you needed me to fill you up until you couldn’t do anything but take it, you needed me to make you human again, didn’t you?”

“I did, I did,” Steve sobbed, more tears flowing.

“That’s your treatment right there, Stevie, just what the doctor ordered.”

Steve’s legs were shaking, his knees threatening to buckle like a newborn colt’s.

“Here, step forward sweetheart, lean on the counter,” Bucky directed, and Steve did, locking his elbows to help hold himself up. With him shifted slightly forward he could feel all the water hanging more heavily in his belly, and he brought a hand up to cradle it protectively. His expanding belly had pushed the waistline of his house pants lower and lower until it was sitting just above his pubic hair. He couldn’t even lean too far forward without his belly pressing into the sink edge. 

“There, you did it Stevie, that’s it,” Bucky said. Steve heaved a sigh of relief. Bucky got the plug in and the tube removed, and walked Steve, shaky, to lie down on the bed of pillows and towels Bucky had already made. Steve lay on his side, legs curled in, holding his belly, trying to protect that vulnerable spot. 

“We oughta put a couch in here,” Bucky mused, looking around.

“Yeah, one of those weird lounge things they have in fancy public bathrooms.”

“Why do people want to hang out in a public bathroom anyway?” Bucky asked as he got the shower ready, not starting it just yet.

“I dunno, ask Stark, he’s a fancy person, maybe he knows.”

“I’m not asking Stark anything about what he does in the bathroom, but you go right ahead,” Bucky suggested.

Bucky came back to Steve and sat next to him, reaching out and rubbing his belly some. Steve sighed and closed his eyes. He was vulnerable but Bucky would protect him.  
He helped Steve up to let the water out, then put Steve in the shower. It was an enormous thing, with seats and room for three or four people to wash and not bump elbows. It also had two shower heads so you could have water hit you from the front and the back, because that was a thing that people in the future wanted, apparently. Bucky hopped in too, of course, tenderly bathing Steve from head to toe.

Steve sighed as Bucky ran the fancy sponge with exfoliating beads or sand or whatever all over him. The future was so great. Bucky scrubbed just this side of too rough, and after Steve felt incredibly clean.

“You done playing, Steve?” Bucky asked. Steve considered the question. He was satisfied, but he wasn’t worn out. 

He gave a little smile, “I could play some more.”

“That’s good, because I found this nifty little thing,” Bucky said, holding up some kind of black rubber buttplug-ish thing. He pulled the second detachable shower head down from the wall, with its obnoxiously long hose, and unscrewed the head. He screwed the black thing on and turned the water on ever so slightly, so a small trickle of water flowed out. Steve’s eyebrows raised.

“Huh. Fuck, the future is great.”

“ _Fucking_ in the future is great,” Bucky agreed with a grin. 

“Please insert the future in my ass, I wanna fuck the future,” Steve said, turning around and presenting his ass ludicrously. Bucky snorted, checking the temperature of the water.

“Coming up buttercup,” he said, grabbing their shower lube and slicking the thing up. Steve was sure it had a name but he had no idea what it was. A nozzle, he supposed. Bucky inserted it smoothly but not overly gently, setting the tone, signaling to Steve how this new game was going to go. 

Bucky stepped back, satisfied.

“Y’know, Steve, I’m pretty dirty, I believe I could use a wash, too.”

Steve smiled, nodding.

“Of course, Bucky.”

They’d played around with various titles at various times, but they’d always made them giggle more than get hot, so they just stuck to names.

Steve moved slowly, both to draw it out and keep from dislodging the nozzle. It was pretty firmly in there, but it wouldn’t be hard to yank out. He started with Bucky’s feet, washing them thoroughly. He liked washing his feet in particular, not due to any particular attraction to them, although Steve thought they were pretty great by virtue of being Bucky’s, but because it was such a… classical form of submission. Steve remembered vividly the first time he heard the story of people in the Bible washing each other’s feet to show respect and such, and his wildly inappropriate reaction to it. The first time he’d done this for Bucky he’d had to pray afterwards, but he’d come so hard he almost passed out. Steve knelt up to wash Bucky’s legs, behind his knees, then he soaped his cloth and tenderly washed his cock, Bucky spreading his legs so Steve could wash all the way back. 

Then Steve heard the knobs turn and he yelped as the water entering him turned ice cold. He shivered a little as the cold seeped into him. He stood and had to brace on the wall for a second, his balance thrown by the extra weight of the water. 

“Aww, Stevie, you cold? Here, let me warm you up,” Bucky said. He pulled Steve over under the spray, facing it, it hitting him in the chest. The hot water outside and the cold inside was disorienting. 

But he resumed washing Bucky, slowly working the soapy cloth over his torso, under his arms, and very, very gently over the area where metal met flesh. He grabbed Bucky’s arm cleaning brushes and went to town, thoroughly getting in between each groove. He loved doing this for Bucky, getting to lavish attention on him like Bucky usually did for Steve. While Steve was working Bucky put his flesh hand out to rub at Steve’s mounding belly. 

“Hmm, you’re getting pretty big there Steve,” he said, giving his belly an underhanded pat. Steve’s full cock jumped and he flushed deeper than he already was. 

“It feels like it,” Steve replied.

“You look good. I love watching you squirm like that, trying to get comfortable and failing,” Bucky said, and Steve noticed he’d been sort of shuffling back and forth, rocking, trying to adjust to the increasing weight inside him, shuddering a little at the cold inside. Steve looked away, focusing on Bucky’s arm. Bucky pressed on his belly a little, making him gasp and clench up. 

“It feels like you’ve still got plenty of room there, Stevie. That’s good, I like knowing how loose you still are for me,” Bucky leered. Steve looked away, going hot and cold again from embarrassment, the humiliation filling his guts like the cold water. 

He finished Bucky’s arm and moved on to his hair, washing and massaging Bucky’s scalp.

“Hmm, that feels good Stevie,” Bucky said, and Steve smiled, proud that he was doing good.

He finished and Bucky bid him to kneel, and he did carefully, cradling his belly.

“I’ve got a treat for you. I know how you like to suck me, so now you can do it till your heart's’ content, but don’t make me come until I say so or you’ll be punished. I’m also going to warm you up, you seem to be a little cold,” Bucky said. Steve smiled at him and got to it.

Bucky adjusted the knobs until the water slowly warmed in him. Steve hummed around Bucky. He wasn’t trying to make him come yet, so he merely enjoyed the feeling of him in his mouth, slowly moving up and down, suckling him gently. He could tell when Bucky was close to coming, how his muscles tensed up, how his breathing changed, so he took him to the edge and pulled off kissing around his thighs, at the join of his hip, until Bucky subsided a little.

This was a competition, he knew, a challenge, to see who broke first. Could he get Bucky to let him finish sucking him off before Steve had to ask him to turn off the water? They would see. Steve sucked Bucky slowly, bringing him to the edge again and again until he was panting and gripping the wall behind them. 

But Steve was also close to breaking, his belly was getting fuller by the second. He was approaching how full he was at the end of their first go around. He was also getting hot, really hot. It wasn’t burning him, but the water was like having a hot water bottle filling in his belly, it was heating his whole body up. He was panting from the heat around Bucky’s cock.

Finally, Bucky spoke, “Alright Stevie, you’ve been good.” Steve sucked Bucky in earnest, and he came down Steve’s throat in about ten seconds. 

Bucky helped him stand, pulling him up by the elbows. He mashed on Steve’s stomach again, making him whine and squirm, but he didn’t pull away. 

“You’re getting there Stevie, but you’re not quite there yet. You’re so warm baby, you’re so nice to snuggle up to, I should keep you in my bed at night like this,” he said, hugging Steve firmly, pressing his body to Steve’s hot belly, and Steve couldn’t help but whine again.

“You too full baby?” Bucky asked sweetly, rubbing Steve’s rumbling tummy.

“N-not yet, I’m close though,” Steve panted.

“Alright. I want to take you right up to the line, alright? I want to see what this new body can do. Right now, I’m going to suck you, and you’re not going to come, ok?” Bucky said, grinning wickedly. He put Steve in the corner, carefully arranging him in the seat, mindful of the nozzle. Steve held his belly in his hands, panting at the fullness and the heat. 

Bucky took Steve in his mouth and started to suck him, and Steve quickly had to focus all of his energy on not coming and not on his belly, as Bucky no doubt intended. Steve gritted his teeth and put his hands against the walls, fighting it, but it was building within him, and he couldn’t hold back any more.

“Bucky!” Steve gasped, and Bucky pulled off, grinning. He put a hand on Steve’s belly and Steve groaned as he pressed on it. There was little give to it at this point and he was aching with the fullness. His belly felt like it was boiling.

“You done Stevie?” Bucky asked. Steve nodded. Bucky turned the water off and Steve relaxed into the seat, panting. Bucky rubbed his belly.

“You look like a Buddha statue, you gonna give me good luck?” Bucky teased. Steve huffed.

“Fuck you,” he replied weakly. Bucky grinned wickedly.

“Oh, fuck me, huh?” he said. He hoisted Steve up, turning him to face the wall, until he was leaning on his forearms against it. Bucky nudged Steve’s legs apart. He grabbed the nozzle, wiggling it around and making Steve clench around it.

“I’m gonna take this out and you’re gonna hold it for me, got it?” Bucky asked. Steve nodded and put his forehead on the tile. Bucky pulled and Steve clenched, managing not to spill. Then he felt Bucky’s cock press against his hole.

“You gotta stay clenched up for me, alright baby?”

“Yeah,” Steve gritted. “Hurry, though.”

“Don’t worry about a thing Stevie,” Bucky said sweetly. He pressed into Steve, slick with more lube, sliding slowly inward, agonizingly slowly. He stood there for a little bit, nibbling and kissing at Steve’s back, pressed fully against him. He rubbed at Steve’s belly pressing on it, tormenting him.

“Oh, it feels so good to make you clench around me like that, your ass is so damn strong, and you’re so hot inside, feels so nice. I could come just from this, without moving at all,” Bucky said, pinching Steve’s nipple and making him let out an embarrassing noise. “I won’t do that to you baby, let’s go,” he said. He started to move, keeping his strokes shallow but hitting just the right spot each time. He reached around to alternate stroking Steve’s dick and mashing on his poor belly some more, until Steve came hard with Bucky following soon after.

Steve let the water out again while Bucky stepped outside and they cleaned themselves up, retiring to the bed for a nap.

“Was that fun?” Bucky asked.

“So fun,” Steve said, half-asleep already. “You find the best toys.”

“That’s my job, I find toys for you and then you’re my toy,” Bucky said, kissing him on the back of the shoulder. Bucky snuggled behind him and they both passed out.  
  
Steve woke to Bucky kissing him on the back of the neck. Bucky’s lips felt so good on his neck, everything felt good. Nothing else existed but him and Bucky in their bed, there was no room around them, no tower, no one else. They were floating, an island of pleasure.

“Hey honey,” Bucky said. He wrapped an arm around Steve, his metal arm underneath Steve, and another around his stomach- wait. That was one too many arms. Steve turned to find that Bucky had sprouted tentacles. He was looking at them in wonder, taking one in his hand to examine it. They were smooth and skin-colored, emerging from his back and his sides,and there seemed to be dozens of them. It was hard to keep track of them all, they were everywhere and moving all around. They were each about the width of two fingers, and tapered at the end.

“Bucky… what?” Steve said, dumbstruck.

“I don’t know. Hydra did all sorts of weird shit to me, it’s probably that.”

“O…k… are you ok?”

“I’m fine, Stevie. Want to try them out?” Bucky said with a grin. Steve very much did. Bucky slid on top of him and there were tentacles everywhere, wrapping around his arms, his legs, his throat. They didn’t squeeze, just held him firmly as Bucky prepped him, his fingers slick. Bucky’s cock slid into him and it felt so good, Bucky kissed him, his mouth, his neck, bending to suck his nipples. The tentacle around his neck squeezed and released, not really choking him, just reminding him that it was there. Another tentacle slipped into his mouth and Steve sucked on it. Sweet fluid dripped from it, and Steve drank eagerly. It tasted like strawberry jam. 

Bucky groaned as Steve suckled from the tentacle.

“Fuck, you’re so good Stevie, you’re so good,” he panted. More tentacles wrapped around his dick, jerking him off, and then a tentacle slipped into his ass alongside Bucky’s dick, fucking into him, pressing and wiggling against his prostate. And another joined it, and Steve groaned at the stretch. They all fucked him at different paces, out of synch, and Steve couldn’t keep the rhythm, he just had to lay there and take it. 

Steve came and Bucky took no heed, fucking Steve through his oversensitivity and straight back into arousal. He took Bucky’s face in his hands and brought him down for a kiss, and the tentacle in his mouth obligingly moved out of the way. Steve kissed Bucky, and Bucky’s tongue entered his mouth, roving around, and then something that most definitely wasn’t Bucky’s tongue also entered Steve’s mouth; another tentacle, and then several more about the size of a pencil each all explored his mouth. These oral tentacles were much smaller than the ones emerging from the rest of Bucky’s body. Steve played with them with his tongue, winding them around it like they were noodles. The tentacles pushed further in exploring his throat, but he didn’t even think about gagging. They pushed further and further in, flowing down his throat, until they reached the end and Steve swallowed the last of them. They weren’t attached to Bucky at all. Bucky leaned back and they looked at each other in utter confusion. He could feel the tentacles writhing in his stomach, and then he felt… something… spreading through his body, and he was so horny, suddenly.

“Bucky, Bucky, fuck, fuck me,” Steve said, and Bucky did. He felt the tendrils all over, and then they emerged from his back and sides, oh, they were just like Bucky’s. He wrapped his tentacles around Bucky, feeling all of him, somehow tasting him. He tasted of sweat and sex and Bucky, his indefinable individual taste. Curious, Steve brought his own tentacle to his mouth, and he tasted like coffee. Bucky would like that, so he took the tentacle out and slipped it into Bucky’s mouth instead, and Bucky hummed appreciatively. Steve gasped as Bucky sucked him, it was like having his dick sucked, only better because he could move it. Slyly, Steve slid a single tentacle into Bucky’s ass, slick with the sweet coffee juices. Bucky groaned and Steve joined him, and Bucky put a strawberry jam flavored tentacle back in his mouth for him to suck on.  
Steve stuffed another few tentacles into Bucky and came almost immediately from how good it felt. He could still feel the tentacles writhing in his belly, and when he looked down he could see them moving under his skin. He could see the same thing happening to Bucky.

More tentacles emerged painlessly from Steve’s stomach, all across his abdomen, just as the same thing happened to Bucky. The tentacles intertwined and they felt so good. Bucky leaned down to get closer and the tentacles wove tightly together in between them. Steve felt his tentacles enter Bucky’s body the same way they’d emerged from Steve’s, and Bucky’s did the same to him. They poured themselves into each other, winding around inside, and they never felt unsafe, even as the tentacles circled Steve’s heart, his lungs; he had not one speck of worry, of course Bucky could hold his heart, and he would hold Bucky’s, Bucky could give and take his breath of course, of course.  
  
Steve woke abruptly. He was still cuddled in bed with Bucky. He was also rock hard.

“Sleep good?” Bucky murmured. 

“Yeah, had a weird dream.” He described it. He felt a little embarrassed to share such a strange sex dream. 

“Huh, yeah that is pretty weird. Sounds hot though,” Bucky said afterwards. He smiled at Steve and trailed a hand over Steve’s thigh, teasing.

“Yeah, it got a little weird at the end but it was pretty hot.”

“Well, I’ll keep your new tentacle kink in mind for future games,” Bucky said, and Steve snorted. The dream was odd for sure, but Steve had liked it. His subconscious had some pretty great ideas. And he was glad that he could share these things with Bucky. Anyone else might find the fact that their lover was having erotic dreams where they caressed each other’s organs disturbing. But it wasn’t about that, necessarily, it was about trust. That was the best part, knowing he could give everything to Bucky, always. Steve smiled as Bucky leaned over to take care of him.

 **********

Tony hated the medsuite, but he needed burn ointment, stupid lasers. He went in and saw that one of the beds was messed up, the sheets thrown back on haphazardly. That was odd. No one had been hurt recently.

“JARVIS, who was in here?” Tony asked.

“Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes were in here approximately eight hours ago.”

“What? Show me,” he said, pulling up a holoscreen.

“Sergeant Barnes initiated blackout.”

“Show me them from their door to the blackout,” Tony said. He saw them emerge from their door and enter the elevator. Steve was hunching, leaning into Barnes, and wearing a blanket wrapped around him. Fuck. What the hell had Barnes done to him that was so bad he had to go to the medsuite?  
Bruce came in, and Tony flicked the screen away. Bruce looked amused.

“Spying on people?”

“Uhh, no, someone was in here so I was figuring out who,” Tony said. 

“That was Steve and Bucky, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmm. They were probably playing in here, so you might want to wash those sheets,” Bruce said, scrunching his face a little. Playing? What?

“What?” Tony said aloud. Bruce blinked at him, freezing for a moment.

“Oh, well, what? Uh, nevermind, it’s nothing. I’ll be off,” Bruce said, grabbing the cotton swabs he had apparently come there for and walking off rapidly. Weird. Maybe Bruce knew something Tony didn’t. Maybe Steve had come to him to have injuries treated. Maybe he’d claimed that he and Bucky were playing, like, wrestling? Or something? And things had gotten out of hand. Yeah, that could be it.

Tony updated Natasha.

“I want to go see how they’re doing,” Natasha said. The two of them went to their floor and knocked. Steve answered the door in his underwear, the Hawkeye boxers Clint had given him as a joke. Tony struggled to avert his eyes from the target right over Steve’s dick. He didn’t have any visible marks, but then again he wouldn’t. He looked very… spaced out, and he didn’t seem to care that he was walking around with a target on his dick.

“Oh, hey, how’s it going? You guys want lunch?” Steve asked as he turned to walk toward the kitchen, revealing, oh wow, ok, an ass target as well.

“Yeah, sure, we just hadn’t seen you in a few days is all.”

Steve shrugged, “Well, you know how it gets, sometimes,” he said vaguely. What, Barnes wasn’t allowing him to leave the apartment or something?

Barnes was also in his underwear and making some sort of stew. He looked over at them and smiled.

“Hey, you guys want stew? It’s almost ready.”

“Yeah, that sounds great,” Tony said. 

“We should probably put clothes on for guests, huh?” Steve said sheepishly. Bucky sighed dramatically. 

“If we must.”

They both walked off into the bedroom. Natasha jumped up and took a quick look around, touching their couch, the end table, the walls. Tony wasn’t even sure what to look for so he stayed put. She returned in under thirty seconds and shrugged. Nothing of note then. 

They both came back in jogging pants and t-shirts. 

“What have you guys been up to?” Natasha asked innocently.

Bucky gave a little sickening smirk and looked to Steve, who looked away, face red.

“Oh, not much. Ate some leftovers. Steve practically ate himself sick,” Barnes said, still smirking.

“I’ve always loved your cooking,” Steve said quietly, eyes on the counter. His ears were burning.

“A nice hot bath will fix anything, though, right?” Barnes asked.

“Yep. I love baths,” Steve agreed obediently. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. Tony felt sick to his stomach. He had no doubt Barnes was referencing whatever fucked up shit he’d been doing to Steve these past few days. 

“You’ve always liked the water, haven’t you Stevie?” Bucky teased. Fuck, was that a reference to the plane thing? That was _fucked up_ . Tony gritted his teeth and tried to keep a neutral face, and Natasha’s was carefully blank. 

“I do,” Steve said.

Bucky spooned out some stew and set it in front of them, Steve last.

“Eat up Stevie,” Barnes said, patting him on the head like a dog. This shit was unbearable. 

They ate their stew, which was delicious, damn him, and chatted for a while. They both seemed almost suspiciously relaxed, Tony decided. No one was this chill. It was probably an act. After the stew Natasha tilted her head, indicating they should leave. Tony assumed she had a plan. 

 **********

After Tony and Nat left, Bucky looked over at Steve with mischief in his eyes. 

“So, dollface, how about you and me have a little fun?” Bucky said, and Steve grinned. This was one of their oldest games, one of the first things they’d done after figuring out they wanted more than just standard sex. That was the starting phrase they’d picked, because this game wasn’t really something they could just start out of the blue. It wouldn’t work without Steve knowing where Bucky was going beforehand, since he pretty much never said no to Bucky.

They’d played this since the serum, and it had gotten so much better after Bucky realized he couldn’t truly hurt Steve by accident. It was pretty damn hard to hurt Steve at all these days.

“Aww, Buck, I’m in no mood for that right now,” Steve said, which was his line. Bucky always checked in, but during this game everything was in code to keep the illusion going. Bucky moved towards him, running his hands over Steve’s chest.

“Come on baby, I’ll show you a good time.” 

“Really Buck, I don’t want to,” he said, trying to push Bucky’s hands away. Bucky grabbed both of his hands in his metal one and reached into his pocket, pulling out Steve’s SHIELD-issued adamantium handcuffs, rated to hold even supersoldiers like themselves. He clapped them on Steve’s right wrist, and then cuffed it to the other one, in front of Steve.

“There, how does that feel, sweetie?” Bucky said.  
“What the hell, Buck, take these off of me! Why the fuck do you have my handcuffs?” Steve protested. Last Steve had seen them they were in his closet, where he’d left them prominently visible. 

Without warning Bucky slapped him across the face with his flesh hand. It wasn’t hard, more sound than anything, but Steve yelped, moving with it and falling over into the couch. Steve’s erection was straining against pants, but he continued to play reluctant for the game.

“No, Buck, I’m serious, I don’t want to!” he said, faking concern in his voice, like he was afraid Bucky wouldn’t stop. Steve had learned how to act pretty well from doing this, even though it hadn’t really translated to the Captain America stage acting, newsreels, and short movies. Maybe if they’d been making Captain America blue movies Steve could have really shined. Bucky slapped him, a little harder, and Steve gasped, tears coming to his eyes.

“Stop lying to me Stevie, you’re so eager for me, I know you want it. Yeah, keep struggling like that, you’re so pretty, baby,” Bucky said as he went for Steve’s pants and underwear.  Steve tried to bend his knees and grab at his waistband to keep his pants on but Bucky was determined. Steve could have struggled more if he wanted to but the pants were about to rip and he liked them. Buck yanked them off quickly, flinging them behind him. There would be plenty of time for struggling. Steve bit his lip in anticipation to stop a grin.

“N-no, Bucky, stop. I- I don’t want-” Steve sounded very afraid now, he started to struggle up to get away. Bucky slapped him again, rocking him sideways, his face was already swelling.

Bucky pulled him off the couch and down to his knees on the floor roughly. Steve gasped and moaned pitifully. Bucky got his cock out and stroked it, and Steve turned away like the sight wasn’t tantalizing to him.

“Now you’re gonna suck me, and if I feel even a hint of teeth I’ll take you dry,” Bucky said darkly. That was his way of reminding Steve of their non-verbal safeword for this situation, since Steve couldn’t speak or move his hands. Just one quick gentle bite got the message across nicely. Steve nodded and Bucky shoved roughly in, probing at the back of his throat as Steve choked and gagged on it, not having time to adjust. He could suppress his gag reflex, but he didn’t for this as it heightened the feelings of almost-fear and the sensation of helplessness. Bucky slipped all the way down his throat and Steve gagged more, tears streaming down his face. It hurt but his cock was aching with need from how it felt to be used like a fucktoy.  

“It feels good, doesn’t it? I always make you feel good, even when you think you don’t want it. I know you do, you don’t have to play coy. You look so good like this, all pinned and helpless.” Bucky pulled out of him and moved him roughly onto the couch, sitting him up on it while he stood before Steve. He slapped Steve again, and Steve stayed upright.

“Does it feel good, Steve?” Bucky asked roughly.

“Please- please stop, Buck, please,” Steve said, panting, looking Bucky in the eye. Bucky was so gone, his face dark and full of lust. That was a check-in, and Steve continuing to play along meant he was good to go. If he really wanted to stop he just had to say it, Bucky could tell the difference between a playful ‘oh please stop, Bucky, you’re so bad’ and ‘wait no stop for real’. 

Bucky grinned and slapped him again.

“You like that, honey?”

Steve groaned and shook his head, he was panting and sweating, he wanted Bucky so bad.

“You want to get the metal hand? I said, do you like it?” Bucky said, growling.

“No! No, don’t- don’t do that- not-”

Bucky slapped him with the metal hand, ouch, fuck, that really stung. That wasn’t a very good pain, it didn’t hurt in the right way.

“Did you like it?” Bucky demanded.

“Y-yes, I liked it,” Steve sobbed, trusting Bucky to know what he meant. Bucky would get it. He didn’t want to stop but he didn’t want the metal hand again. It felt good when Bucky spanked him with it but it was too harsh for his face, like getting hit with a brick, even though Bucky had only put a tiny amount of force behind it.

Bucky smiled softly, “Alright baby, that’s all I wanted,” he said.

Bucky flipped him over and mashed him down face-first into the couch, trapping his arms under him. Bucky dug something out of the couch, and Steve heard the distinct sound of lube being uncapped.

“Wh- how long have you been keeping lube in our couch? Guests sit there, Buck!” Steve said, forgetting his role for a moment in his shock.

“Don’t worry about that, baby. I just like to be prepared,” Bucky said, though Steve could detect a hint of amusement in his voice, as well as maybe an eye-roll. Steve felt a slick metal finger enter him, and he cried out, wiggling more strongly but not actually moving away.

“Bucky, Bucky, ah, please don’t, no, please. Fuck, not the- not the metal one!” Steve moaned. Steve fucking loved that metal arm, holy shit. It wasn’t good for slapping but it felt _great_ in his ass. Bucky slipped another finger in much sooner than he would usually. “Ah! Bucky, stop, it hurts!” he said. It did hurt, but that was what Steve wanted, that was the point of this game. It was supposed to hurt, it was supposed to be almost scary. 

“Shh, shh, baby, it’s going to feel so good. Stop fighting it. I know you like it when I take charge. You’re mine, baby, all mine. Mine to fuck, whenever and however I please. You’re so goddamn pretty like this, tears on your face, blood between your thighs. Want to tear you apart, wanna— wanna sink my teeth into you, shred you, fuck you like the beast I am,” Bucky said, panting, clearly working himself up. Fuck, it was so hot, Steve was on the verge of coming just from Bucky’s talking. He’d always known all the filthiest things that would drive Steve wild.

“Bucky- Bucky, stop!” Steve said breathlessly.

“That’s it, beg, you’ve always sounded good when you beg. I’m gonna show you that you’re mine, all mine, no one else’s, no one’s ever gonna take you from me. I’ll kill them before I let that happen, I’ll kill them all,” he snarled. Bucky slipped a third finger in and Steve moaned in agony. His dick was like a diamond drill boring into the couch. 

“Fuck, Bucky- Fuck! No!”

“You can take it, baby. I know it hurts, but I also know you like it. Are you ready for me baby?”

“No! No, Buck, please, don’t!” Steve said frantically. Bucky paid him no heed though. He entered him and Steve screamed in pain and pleasure. Bucky started to fuck him roughly, and Steve was almost sure he’d torn a little, could feel blood dripping down his leg, but he would heal. Steve went breathless with excitement when he realized it, it sent a little zing of adrenalin through him, that little feeling of his body saying something was damaged. He was worried that Bucky might feel bad about that later, but for now everything was great. Steve continued to struggle and moan, knowing it would drive Bucky wild as he pounded Steve into the couch.

**********

Tony left Steve and Barnes’ place disgusted. Natasha grabbed him and led him to the stairs, where they went up a floor to her and Clint’s rooms. 

“I planted bugs in their living room,” she said, opening her laptop, Clint sitting down beside her. 

What Tony heard in the next few minutes was so awful he almost couldn’t bear it. They flinched with every slap. Tony nearly threw up at the sounds of Steve gagging on that monster’s dick, then Barnes was talking about killing Steve and all kinds of sick shit while he was assaulting him. Tony couldn’t believe that Steve, Captain America, was reduced to crying and giving in, saying that he liked it. Clint and Natasha both looked pale, and Clint was balling up his fists so hard he had to be hurting himself.

“…Are you ready for me baby?” came Barnes’ voice over the speakers, and Tony snapped.

“I’m not just going to sit here and listen to this!” he declared.

“Tony, no! We can’t—”

“I don’t care!” Tony yelled, moving toward the stairs. Natasha and Clint followed him, presumably to keep him from getting killed. They arrived at their door and Clint kicked it down without pausing. Clint and Natasha rushed into the room, knives drawn, Tony close behind. They were on the couch, frozen in place. Steve’s face was being ground into the couch, his head facing away from them.

“What the hell are you doing? Why did you kick down our door?” the assassin yelled.

“Is that the team?” Steve asked, a little muffled by the couch. 

“Get off of him, Barnes, for fuck’s sake!” Tony shouted.

“What the- get out! Isn’t there still such a thing as privacy anymore? Leave us alone to fuck in peace!”

“ _Do you seriously think we’re just going to leave you up here_ ?” Tony yelled. Barnes looked confused and wary. 

“Yeah, I kind of did, seeing as this is where we _live_ ? I mean unless you want to join in, get the fuck out!” 

“They can _not_ join in!” Steve said indignantly. He sounded remarkably calm. He seemed to be trying to sit up. “Let me up, Buck,” he said, and Bucky did, astonishingly. Steve stood, still handcuffed and naked. 

“What the fuck do you want?” Steve asked.

“Steve, this isn’t healthy, it’s not normal,” Natasha said. For some reason they both looked extremely guilty.

“But, on the internet, it said that people do this all the time…” Steve said.

“People do lots of fucked up shit and talk about it on the internet, it’s a fucked up place! Just because you see some nutjob lighting puppies on fire or killing people doesn’t mean you go out and do it too!”

“Look, I’m… I’m sorry if what we do… disturbs you. We’ll just—go. We’ll move out, you won’t ever have to hear about it again,” Steve said quietly.

“Move out? N—” Tony started, but Barnes cut him off.

“No! You know what, fuck you guys, all of you. You said you were Steve’s friends, you even said you were mine, I can’t believe that you would come in here and judge us for something that doesn’t hurt you in the least! This is supposed to be the future, people are supposed to be accepting now! How could you call yourself our friends and then turn on us the second you find out something you don’t like?”

“We’re not turning on Steve at all, Barnes, you’re the sick fuck we want gone!” Tony snarled.

Steve straightened up indignantly at them. “Fuck you, Tony! I was just as much a part of it as he was! You can’t call him sick without calling me sick!” Steve shouted. He’d looked contrite and guilty before, but as soon as Tony had gone for Barnes Steve had bowed up like a pissed off cat, a posture not at all hindered by the fact that he was still fucking handcuffed and partially erect, though he was quickly flagging, not that Tony was looking, it was just, like, right there. Really.

“Steve, you’re the victim here, no one is blaming you,” Natasha said.

“I liked it just as much!”

“He forced you, just because you got aroused didn’t mean you liked it! He- he fucking raped you, Steve!” Tony said. Both Barnes and Steve looked utterly shocked.

“What the- no, he wasn’t,” Steve said, looking baffled.

“Steve, I’m sorry, but we know he was. We heard you.”

“I’m pretty sure I would know if I was getting raped! You heard— did you bug us?” Steve looked aghast.

“And good thing we did too! I can’t believe I missed you being such a monster, telling Steve you love him one minute and then fucking raping him the next!” Tony jeered.

“I cannot believe you seriously bugged me! We were roleplaying, dammit!” Steve looked beyond pissed now.

“Role- what?” Tony said.

“Yes, roleplaying! I assume you’ve heard of it? Did you seriously think he was abusing me all this time?” Steve yelled.

“Well what were we supposed to think? You came down looking worse than you had after the last few battles!”

“You were supposed to trust me when I said it wasn’t anything to worry about! What the fuck? I thought you were trying to kick us out for having sex in a more… violent fashion.”

“So, what, you guys are just doing really kinky sex?” Tony asked, utterly baffled.

“ _Yes!_ Alright, are you happy? Bucky and I have really kinky sex where he ties me up and cuts me and chokes me! Is that what you wanted to hear? Do you want to call us sick fucks some more?” he yelled. Tony could tell Steve was telling the truth because, well, he utterly sucked at lying. Besides, if they were going to tell a lie like that they would have told it the first day. 

Clint burst out laughing, just doubling over, full-on chortling. 

“Seriously, Clint?” Tony said.

“I’m sorry- it’s just- you thought he- but they- Captain America just likes having really kinky sex! I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you two, I’m just so relieved it’s not true,” he said between bouts of laughter. Natasha rolled her eyes.

“Honestly Clint. So, all of this is consensual?”

“Yes, of course it is! I would never hurt Steve in any way he didn’t want!” Barnes said, sounding outraged.

“Then why didn’t you just tell us that?” Natasha asked.

Steve looked sad. “We thought you already knew. We thought that was why you started the date night thing, because you had figured it out and you wanted to… show us you were accepting without actually outright saying it. Are- I mean, do you… have a problem with it?” he looked so unsure, Tony was now convinced he was the worst friend ever. He had fucked up. He had fucked up bad.

“Of course we don’t have a problem with it. As long as it’s actually consensual and no one is abusing anyone. But how could we have possibly figured it out? We aren’t mind readers, Steve.” Natasha said, exasperated.

“Well, we thought it was obvious. Bruce figured it out immediately.”

“ _Bruce_ knew?” Tony asked. Tony flashed back to Bruce’s behavior in the medsuite. _Fuck,_ that made so much sense now. Tony was supposed to be a genius and he missed the most obvious clues in the history of ever. Bruce literally said they were _playing_ ! 

“Yeah, he found out a couple of months ago. He gave me medical attention after we got a little too… into it. He told us what we were doing had a name, now, and that lots of people do it. I thought he might have told you after the incident where you accused Bucky of abusing me.” Steve still looked pissed about that. Tony felt hot shame burning in his face.

“We didn’t tell him, we thought it might trigger an incident.”

“Things like this are why communication is important, Tony,” Steve said. He looked severely disappointed. Tony felt two inches tall.

“Ok, now that we’ve established that you are all idiots, can you leave now? I want to finish fucking Steve’s brains out. Oh, and you better fix our fucking door later! Fuck, you’ve completely ruined the mood!” Bucky complained. They awkwardly retreated, and Clint was still chuckling the whole elevator ride. 

“Clint, I swear, shut up or I’ll punch you in the face.” Tony grumbled. Clint did not stop, because he is a shit.

 **********

Steve sighed and sat on the couch. He looked over at Bucky.

“Did you actually want to…?”

“No, not really. Getting accused of actually being a rapist isn’t exactly erotic, no matter how we play. I do want to continue, just… not like that.”

“Ok, Buck. How about you let me take over for a change?”

“Really? You want to?”

“Yeah. Let’s go to the bedroom. Take these cuffs off me first, though.” Steve said with a little smile. Bucky unlocked the cuffs, then Steve took him by the hand and led him to their bedroom. He gently got on the bed and Bucky followed. “Just lay down, Buck, and let me be sweet to you,” Steve said softly. Bucky had almost completely lost his hard-on, so Steve shimmied down to nuzzle between his thighs before gently sucking him while Bucky petted his head. It took a little longer than usual, but Bucky grew hard again. Steve pulled off and moved to straddle Bucky, still lose enough from earlier. He slowly sank down onto Bucky while looking him in the eye. Steve moaned wantonly.

“Ah, Bucky, you feel so good inside me. I love you so much, do you know that Buck? I’ve loved you for almost my whole life. There isn’t anything you could do to make me to make me stop loving you. You’ve never hurt me, you never would, and I don’t care if no one else sees that. I know it, and you should know it too.”

“Shit, Stevie, you trying to kill me? My frozen heart can’t take all of these emotions. I… I love you so much Stevie, I feel like it’s going to burn me up sometimes.”

Steve worked himself up and down Bucky’s shaft, hardly feeling any pain at all, only pleasure. He was getting close, but he wanted Bucky to come first this time. Bucky had his hands gently on Steve’s hips, but he was letting Steve do all the work for once. Steve rode him hard, and soon Bucky was panting rapidly. He knew Bucky was getting close to where he could come if he wanted. Steve leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Come on Buck, let go. Don’t hold back on my account,” he said, then licked his ear. It surprised Bucky so much that he lost his concentration and came immediately, Steve following close behind. Steve rolled off of him, not wanting to collapse on top of him and smother him. 

“Ah, man, Stevie. I should let you do that more often.”

“Mmm, I wouldn’t mind at all,” Steve said. After a pause Steve groaned, “I can’t believe I just held an entire conversation naked and handcuffed!”

“Well, emotions were running high. Maybe they didn’t notice?” Bucky said, and Steve could hear him grinning. Steve rolled his eyes and smacked him lightly before getting up to get a rag to clean up.

 **********

Tony told Bruce what had happened, though he was fearful of his reaction. He wasn’t worried about the Hulk, but he knew that he’d done a _major_ relationship no-no. Bruce scowled and pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Tony, this is why communication is important! We could have saved a lot of anxiety. I know you worry about me, but I’ve had a lot of time to come to terms with my childhood. You need to worry about Steve and Bucky! They are probably pretty upset that you all mistrusted them so much, not to mention they’re pretty sensitive about this. They spent most of their youth thinking they were sick and wrong for liking this. You accused Bucky of _raping_ Steve! You need to show them you accept them, and that you’re sorry,” Bruce said darkly. There was an implication in his tone that said failure to do so would be disastrous for the future of their relationship. And possibly Tony’s tower, which wasn’t nearly as important and could be rebuilt much easier. 

“Accept. Got it. I’ll be in my lab.”

“Tony, don’t go crazy.”

“I won’t, I won’t. It’s going to be very tasteful.”

“Oh, God. I don’t even want to know.”

Tony couldn’t believe he didn’t see it. It was so obvious in retrospect; Steve’s whole demeanor, his _face_. He’d just been embarrassed the whole time, not ashamed that he was being hurt, but because he got embarrassed talking about sex, except possibly with who he was having sex with. Or maybe he did still get embarrassed talking to Barnes. Tony didn’t know. Clearly Tony didn’t know anything. He’d let his preconceived notions blind him. If it had been anyone else he would have picked up on it immediately, but ‘Captain America’ and ‘kinky sex’ just hadn’t been able to exist in his mind at the same time.

Tony spent several hours crafting in his workshop until he was satisfied. He also ordered several things he couldn’t make himself. It took most of the day for everything to arrive, even with the priciest shipping, but he got it. Tony waited until they were gone off to eat dinner with Sam, then he made his move. He got Barton and Natasha to help, and it only took a little prodding.

“Tony, are you... sure this is the right move here?” Clint said as he helped Tony haul in some of the heavier equipment.

“Yes, I’m sure. Bruce said we need to show that we accept them. Look at us, accepting all over the place!” Tony grunted as he set the thing in place.

“I’ve done some interesting things in my life, Tony, but this is one of the most awkward,” Natasha said as she lined up Tony’s purchases on a shelf. She had a great eye for aesthetics. Things were arranged by color, size, and purpose.

“You’re sure the solution to invading their private life is really, really invading the fuck out of their private life?” Clint pressed.

“Look, even if they’re not happy that we’re still butting in, I think our little gift will be sufficiently distracting, don’t you?” Tony asked, spreading his arms wide to indicate the scope of his incredibly sensitive and accepting gifts.

“We’re possibly never going to see them again. They’re going to starve to death,” Natasha said.

“That’s what the mini-fridge is for!”

They spent the next couple of hours frantically working in one of the two untouched guest bedrooms on Steve and Bucky’s floor. When they heard them come in, they emerged to meet them in the living room. Steve and Bucky looked shocked and a little pissed, after they’d crept out of the elevator like they were expecting an enemy attack. Which, well, now that Tony thought about it, unexpected people in your home when you weren’t there were usually enemies, especially in their line of work. Oops.

“Hey, look, sorry for just coming into your place, but we felt really bad about what happened. So we gave you a present. It’s in your guest bedroom. Well, your former guest bedroom, now. I don’t think it’s guest friendly anymore. Or it could be. I don’t know your lives. Obviously. I’m an idiot. I ordered the stuff and whatnot but these two helped set it up. We’re all idiots, we feel bad.”

“Oh, God, Tony, what did you do?” Steve asked nervously.

“Go look,” Tony said. Steve and Bucky proceeded down the hall like they would an enemy base.

In the guest bedroom, heavy black curtains had been hung over the window. The bed had been removed and in its’ place was a post with chains attached, going from floor to ceiling, rated for super-human strength. There was a pommel-horse like thing that someone could be bent over with loops that chains could be attached to and an extra hospital bed, with more supersoldier straps. On the wall were a variety of toys, dildos, a variety of whips and paddles, and several more knives of various sizes and shapes. There were bottles of lube everywhere. There was also a mini fridge in the closet, which Tony had filled with sexy food: chocolate, whipped cream and so on. Also bottles of water, for hydrating. There were snacks in the closet, too.

“Holy shit.” Bucky said, and Steve seemed to have been struck speechless.

“Ta-da! It’s a sex dungeon! Surprise!” Tony said, throwing a handful of condoms in the air like confetti.

“Uh. I don’t know what to say,” Steve finally said. “Tony this is, um. Extensive.”

“Tony, I appreciate your apology style,” Barnes said.

Steve looked toward everyone. “Yeah, um, apology accepted, but you didn’t have to do… all this. This is kind of a lot, how much did this cost?” Steve asked, looking aghast as he seemed to mentally start estimating a price total.

“Don’t worry about it,” Tony said, waving him off.

“Yeah, Steve, don’t worry, it’s for, uh, what’s the term? Emotional damages, or whatever,” Barnes said dismissively. He gave Tony a genuine smile, a sort of ‘no harm done’, and Tony smiled back. Barnes was clearly trying to contain his excitement.

“You guys I’m… so fucking sorry,” Clint said. “You’re my friends, and I didn’t trust you, and Bucky… it was fucked up, thinking that about you, without even really talking to you, even with what we thought was evidence.”

Barnes walked over and hugged Clint, clapping him on the back a couple times. He spoke quietly into Clint’s ear, and from what Tony could hear his tone was forgiving. When the hug broke up Natasha stepped forward.

“I wronged you. It is hard to trust, but you’ve both earned that from us by now, and we didn’t give it to you. I should have known better. I was trained extensively to up on these things, but I didn’t, because I let my perception get in the way of the truth.”

This time Steve stepped forward and hugged her. It was easy to forget when she was killing people with her thighs in a catsuit, but Natasha was pretty small. Steve practically engulfed her.

Tony cleared his throat when the hugging was done.

“Look, I’m not good at this, but I’m sorry. I am. I hope the gift helps,” he said, gesturing vaguely. Steve stepped forward and hugged him, smiling.

“I know you were just trying to help,” Steve said. He stepped back after moment and looked around again.

Bucky walked over to the wall of toys, picking up a curled up bullwhip. He unfurled it and cracked it like a pro, and Steve stiffened. He was angled away from Tony, but Tony could tell by the set of his shoulders that he was currently hiding a massive boner. He tried to block out the memory of the exact dimensions of said boner and failed.

“Alright, that’s our cue to leave, then. Enjoy.” 

Clint and Natasha left rapidly, heading down the stairs, but Tony lingered just long enough to hear the first crack of the whip and the sharp cry that followed. He entered the elevator with a smile.  
  



End file.
